


All the ties that bind

by FieryMaze



Series: Mother Light and Daughter Darkness-The Devil Illusionist and The Unbreakable Angel [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Angst, Banshee Powers, Best Friends, Brotherhood of Mutants, Cheerleaders, Childhood Friends, Explosions, F/M, Football, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Karaoke, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Passive-aggression, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Precognition, Retrocognition, Sisters, Stabbing, Survival Training, Team, Team Dynamics, Teenagers, Tension, Training, Visions, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, angsty teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryMaze/pseuds/FieryMaze
Summary: (It is good to read the prequel to this, but it is not necesary in order to understand the premise of the story)Many needy souls are pulled together in their world, full of mutants and all the difficulties that come with it.There is love and hate, friends and enemies. There is forgiveness and kindness, rage and betrayal. There is growth and new beginnings as well as suffering and hardships.But as they say, there is always a light at the end of the pathway...well sometimes.This is a sequel to “Before Bayville” and starts nearly 10 years after it. At a lot has changed with Valéy, but there a many new characters that will bring new situations and trials and tribulations as they are brought to Bayville and the world of Mutants, X-Men, the Brotherhood and Alcolytes.Where will these varying paths lead them? Only time will tell, and reading this story.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character(s), Jean Grey & Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Duncan Matthews, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Lance Alvers/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mother Light and Daughter Darkness-The Devil Illusionist and The Unbreakable Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Valéy—Aurora Biography

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah guys this the sequel to “Before Bayville” it’s been a bit of a long time coming, so I hope that you guys will like it.....
> 
> —FieryMaze Instagram:fierymaze_ao3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I will post the other biographies from now until Sunday, and then actually on Sunday I will post the real chapter. 
> 
> For this story I will update every Sunday, but I am not promising anything! I have school and other stories...and a life...kinda...
> 
> If you actually read this...enjoy!
> 
> As you know this will be Magneto/Valéy centered as well as Pietro/Karina centered with other relationships and stuff...
> 
> —FieryMaze Instagram: fierymaze_ao3

Story Starting Date: February 2000

Date when season 1 starts: August 2000

Mutant Name: Aurora

Name: Valéy Mercy Kaehler

DOB:January 7th 1975

Physical Age: Well it’s kind weird cause she has healing powers and it is difficult for her to be killed, but she still aged like a normal person…kinda.ITS COMPLICATED OKAY!

Mental Age:25

Status:Single(as she as been for many many years)

Fluent Languages: English, Italian, French, German, Russian(partially fluent)

Current Residence: New Orleans, (she’ll move to Bayville in a few months)

Past Residences in order:Sicily, Italy 0-15, New Orleans, Louisiana 15-25

*Relations*

•Mutant-Daughter(alive)<9>-Áriannia Vena Kaehler

•Mutant-HalfSister-Adopted-Daughter(alive)<14>-Karina Jade Kaehler-Twilight

•Mutant-Mother(deceased)<45><35>

•Non-Mutant-StepFather(deceased)<47><37>

•???-Cousin(???)-you’ll see him later

*A cat who’s name is Dannié and is a boy( he’s so cute!)

Human/Normal Form:

Mutant Form:

Her sister is 11 years younger than her and she’s been taking care of her since she was 15 and when she was 18 she adopted her so she considers her her child. Plus she has a 9 year old daughter so yeah that’s fun. You may not think she’s fit to be a mom or is too young, but she is an amazing mom to both of her daughters. And a mysterious cousin who’ll pop up later. He’s not all that important so don’t get your hopes up. And of course there’s her parents but you should know about them from the prequel(read it if you have not already please…but u guess you don’t have to in order to understand the story, so only read if you want to I guess)…..

Loyalty: The Brotherhood cause they are the best and I love them. And everyone knows at the time Magneto and Mystique are the leaders of the brotherhood but Valéy is too…kinda. She’s seen a LOT for 25. Anyways she’s loyal to the Brotherhood, Magneto, and Mystique but if she had to choose between Erik and Mystique she would choose Magneto she definitely respects him a lot. And unlike the brotherhood members who are in high school she actually believes in the cause.#Xmensuck

Powers and Mutations: Well her powers are Light Manipulation so she has photon blasts can make light solid can make herself invisible plus other things if you want to know the look it up. Her other power is Regeneration so she can heal, but it is rather slow and will take her either hours or even a full day to heal depending on the wound. She also has Defensive Telepathy which is something I made up where basically telepaths powers don’t work on her and she can talk to people through their minds, but she can’t read people’s minds. And last, but it is certainty not least she has another power that I’m not gonna tell you, but it is very useless except for in certain situations(you’ll find out her power soon enough)For Mutations I know in the pictures I see her looking like Madison Beer but that is her human form cause she can change from her human to mutant form WITHOUT a holowatch cause I say so. Anyways her true form is very pale skin that could be considered to have literally white skin and has light grey markings across most of her body(kinda looks like tattoos), blue eyes and blue hair.( I KNOW SHE LOOKS AWESOME!)

Tactical Skills: So she is very well trained at using her powers while fighting and can EASILY hold her own against just about anyone. She is great at hand to hand combat but like the street version. She is kinda tactical I mean not as good as Magneto or Mystique obviously but not bad not bad at all. She has pretty quick reflexes and is fast. With the help of her powers she can pack a big punch(glowing punch) not that she needs to. She also has some useful medical skills.

Leisurely Skills and Hobbies: She is very good at cooking and baking and enjoys it. She reads and writes fan fiction while listening to music like me. She also enjoys singing and is quite good at it. She loves swimming, but definitely isn’t an outdoor person. She is a shy person but once you get to know her your like she’s shy??? She doesn’t kinda has friends but not any that know EVERYTHING about her other than probably her daughters. She loves fashion and clothes and gets as much as she can #fashionshow. She has like 2000s clip on bangs but they actually look good on her. Loves video games and dress up and fashion games and story central games. Plus other stuff.

Personality: She is a good ol fashioned introvert. Valéy is a nice but funny but realistic person. She is a total smartass in her own right. She is almost never wrong, but when she is she will apologize. She can easily work her way rebought problems and challenges and can outsmart most people. She isn’t very intellectual but doesn’t need to bet, if she is very educated and passionate on something she can go on about it for hours. She may have social anxiety, but will never back away from an argument and will fight that she is right and you are wrong. She is very understanding and empathetic, but isn’t very good at actually comforting people. She usually doesn’t express her emotions with anyone even if they are close. She usually works through them and private. She is strong and can handle anything you throw her way.She doesn’t like to talk about the rough parts of her past. She hates to be belittled and made to be weak. She appreciates people’s sympathy and empathy, but really doesn’t want it, it makes her feel weak and emotional. She has never cried in front of anyone that’s currently alive. She will challenge authority if she thinks it is wrong. She knows when things are a losing or a winning battle. She will protect herself and her family even if it makes her a coward. She doesn’t have clear morals, but will take the time to look at people’s decisions and their motivation behind it before taking sides. She is very observant, mostly because at first she can come off as shy. She is and can be a very good spy she is good at playing roles and lying. As well as convincing people to do things and can give a motivational speech or two. She angers easily, but doesn’t take it out on those undeserving. She is typically inclined to forgive people, but can draw an unforgivable line or a line where you have to act to earn back her trust. She gives second chances depending on what you’ve done and the reasoning behind it, but not thirds. She is a hardcore procrastinator, but when it comes down to the important stuff she’ll do what she’s gotta do. She tells the truth at almost all times, the only time she won’t is if she has to and It’ll make the situation worse. She’s only loyal to those who are deserving, so her CLOSE nonexistent friends, family and other mutants. She’s believes people can change, but not often and won’t give them the benefit of the doubt unless they prove themselves. Her biggest fear, other than the obvious is being completely alone. But she doesn’t show it she emanates confidence and nonchalant and strength to strangers. Even though she is only the strong part. She is good a putting up acts against strangers and enemies alike. But that is mostly because she wants to make a good impression on them and is too nervous to talk to them. Even though she wants people to like her she does not need anyone’s approval to do what she wants and thinks is best. She is perceptive and not a very serious person in general. She’ll brag on herself once she has you beat, but she isn’t foolish enough to think she’s won completely and turn her back on you. She is not spoiled she knows what real life is like for mutants and that it is hard. She doesn’t start fights, if you push her she’ll push you back. If you deserve to die she’ll kill you without remorse and the next day she’ll dance on your undeserving grave. She doesn’t tolerate people who hurt her family, friends, or other mutants. She is a realist not an idealist. She believes that the X-Men’s ways will not work and that The Bortherhood are right, but respects them for their intentions. She is okay with doing the dirty work to make things better in the end. She is determined to do what is right even if she has to do very wrong and messed up things. And she believes that The Brotherhood is what is right. No matter how many people she has to fight or say that it is wrong she believes in the cause and will continue to believe. She truly believes all of these things about herself and while some she’s say out loud and some she wouldn’t she isn’t narcissistic or arrogant but a realist. And she truly believes all of these things to be true about herself.

Illnesses/Disabilities: She is Bipolar, but she’s takes medication for it so I doesn’t affect her very much, except for when it does. She also has maladaptive daydreaming from past experiences, and you can probably guess what it means or look it up if you don’t already know what it means. She also has nightmares and occasional panic attacks, I wonder why?(its pretty obvious if you’ve read the story that came before this one)

This fic will be mainly centered around Valéy and her daughter/sister Karina. So the brotherhood and the acolytes.. If you guys want to know if this fic will have romance the answer is a definite YES! But it is a slow build kinda like all of my stories even though I’ve barely written any… anyways the romance will be between Valéy/Magneto and Karina/Pietro but it will also have other romantic reltationships…  
(You’ll See)…. So yeah that’ll interesting and fun to write. It’s like our parents are together and so are we! Hey if it can happen on Grey's anatomy it can happen in one of my stories. P.S I love and am obsessed with everything Magneto in general. There should be more romance stories with him. But what can ya do? WRITE SOME!!!

This is part 2 of the story and the first few chapters will take place before season 1 starts by many months. But they are semi important and KINDA juicy??? Just be patient my friends. After a few chapters though they will get to Bayville where the show starts and you see characters from there. I hope you guys are as excited for this fic as I am. Cause I’m really excited. And don’t worry I will continue to post my other story and THIS. Just probably not as much for this one. Yeah that’ll be kinda hard but whatever.

If I had to pick 3 words to describe Valéy I would say that she is Practical, Sarcastic, and Strong-willed

Yeah yeah I know I kinda got carried away with this bio thing, but it was fun to write and just came naturally to me, so I kept on writing(typing). Oh and Karina will have one of these things too. So you’ll get info on her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter soon! Next REAL chapter on Sunday remember!
> 
> —FieryMaze Instagram: fierymaze_ao3


	2. Karina-Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biography on Karina Jade Kaehler also known as Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bio...the real chapter comes on Sunday the 12th!

Date when story starts:February 2000

Date when season 1 starts:August 2000

Mutant Name:Twilight

Name:Karina Jade Kaehler

DOB:April 28 1986

Mental Age:13( she’ll of course turn fourteen soon, but by the time they get to Bayville she will of course be fourteen)

Physical Age:13

Grade: 9th-Freshmen(When season 1 starts though she’ll be in 10th grad)—(she skipped a grade)

Status:Single…kinda and only for now……………

Fluent Languages:English, Italian, French, Sign language

Current Residence: New Orleans (she’ll be moving to Bayville soon enough)

Past Residences: Sicily, Italy 0-4, New Orleans, Louisiana 4-14

*Relations*

•Mutant-HalfSister-Adoptive-Mother(alive)<25>-Valéy Mercy Kaehler-Aurora

•Mutant-HalfNiece-Adoptive-Sister(alive)<9>-Áriannia Vena Kaehler

•Mutant-Mother(deceased)<45><35>

•Non-Mutant-Father(deceased)<47><37>

•???-Cousin(???)-you’ll see him later

•A cat who’s name is Dannie

  
Loyalty:Her mom and the brotherhood. Her mom has taught her about Mutants and has told her the truth about the Brotherhood, X-Men, Herself, Magneto, and Mystique. She knows the truth and on her own accord has chosen to be loyal to the brotherhood. Not because her mom wants her too, and she does, because they are family and her fellow mutants.

Powers and Mutations: Well her powers are basically the opposite of her mom. Her powers are darkness Manipulation so she can teleport long distances with the help of shadows, she can also make darkness a solid and can make it into chains and bind people, she can also see in the dark, and she can also access a darkness dimension and summon shadow creatures to attack people they act and move kinda like zombies, she can cloud certain spaces into total darkness, and can create protective shields, she can also use her powers to heal herself and other people but it is not very fast or very slow either. She also has a mutation where she pretty much can grow pixie wings. When she uses a certain amount of her powers her eyes turn black. Her other power is basic molecular reconstruction. So she can turn solids into liquids and gasses and back etc. She doesn’t use her second power much, but she knows how to control it so ‘accidents’ don’t happen.

Tactical Skills: Her mom has taught her hand to hand combat skills to protect herself. As she knew that as a mutant it was a skill that would come in handy. Since she has had her powers since she was a child she is very well acquainted with them and can easily use them, although there are many parts of her power she has yet to master. The hard part comes with using them while doing hand-to-hand combat, but she is young and still learning. She is very nimble and is quick and fast so that makes up for her lack of strength. She has insanely good coordination and balance from all the sports she’s done. Her healing skills also come in handy for herself, even if it is only basic and even inefficient at times. She knows sign language, so I guess that could be helpful in some situations.

Leisurely Skills and Hobbies: She loves spending time outside whether she’s actually doing something active or just reading and enjoy the blue skies. She also loves hiking and swimming, though she doesn’t get to do it often. She is a bit sporty and loves cheer and gymnastics and really any other acrobatic sport. She also likes to paint. And more recently she has taken up the hobby of songwriting, although she isn’t very good at singing. She likes fashion and keeps up with the trends. She likes parties and going out on dates. She occasionally plays videos games, but would rather listen to music than that. Again she knows sign language

Personality: Karina is a for sure extrovert. She’ll walk up to strangers with all the confidence in the world and introduce herself. She is definitely not shy about anything, except for when it comes to her being a mutant. She is a very passionate person and tends to act on her feelings rather than thinking things through. She somewhat has a shoot first ask questions later mentality. She is not that mature and can act childish at times, but when it comes down to it she can put away the childishness in favor of maturity. She is not a very trusting person. She can be quite manipulative in order to get what she wants or needs. She is a definite flirt with boys and girls alike. She is NEVER seeking to have a real relationship, because of her serious trust issues due to her past. She doesn’t give the benefit of the doubt or even first chances. If course she’ll be nice, but in the end she’ll never trust you. She always puts herself and her family above anyone and everyone else. She very much despises humans, but some of them she thinks are okay. She doesn’t always make the best choices and can be a bit reckless. She judges many books by their covers, but usually doesn’t say her opinions in these situations out loud. Every fear she has had has been peeled or sliced away by her life. On the outside she seems charismatic and expressive, but truly she has been hardened to an extreme amount where it shapes her everyday choices and feelings. With all that she has seen and been through in her short life all she wants to do is help other mutants, and she wants to do it in ways that are effective no matter what it takes.

Illnesses /Disabilities: She’s also deaf, because I am obsessed with characters that have disabilities it makes the story more fun. Oh but she has hearing aids She was y’know born deaf and I only mentioned it briefly, but it won’t be a very large part of the story. She has Depression. But with the life she’s had I’m not surprised. Oh and she takes medication for it so it’s pretty manageable. Except the times she has random panic attacks, mental breakdowns, forgets to take her medication and so on………….

  
BTW I know she looks so so innocent, but she is not. She is a complete 1 hundred percent smartass, hardass, Flirt. And she is KINDA tomboy. Kinda she doesn’t wear like flower dresses to school every day, but not all black everyday either. I’d say she’s very flexible in her styles like me! And she also likes to dye her hair so yeah…we’ll see how that turns out. She’s pretty experimental in ALL wayszzz if ya know why I mean…WINK WINK. Ok sorry I’m done now……….

  
Don’t worry next Sunday there will be an ACTUAL chapter. And I have already written tat one and the one after it because I am really HYPE for this story.  


If I had to pick 3 words to describe Karina I would pick charismatic, resourceful, and carefree

  
Until Next Time…HAVE A NICE DAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bio...the real chapter comes on Sunday the 12th!


	3. Terrence-Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biography on Terrence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is Terrence I know you won’t know who he is, but for clarification he is the son of Mike. And Mike was the guy who came in at the very last chapter on Beofre Bayville.....

Date when Story starts: February 2000  
Date when season 1 starts: August 2000  
Mutant Name: Sentinel  
Real Name: Terrence Johnson  
Gender: Male  
DOB: March 11 1985  
Age: 14, will be fifteen soon  
Grade: 9the-Freshmen, soon will be sophomore  
Race: Black/African American  
Status: Single  
Fluent Languages: English, French, Sign Language  
Current Resident: New Orleans, Louisiana 0-now(will soon move to Bayville just be patient guys)  
  
  
  
Relations:  
  
*Mutant-Father(alive)<30s>Mike Johnson  
*???-Mother(???)???.............Johnson  
  
  
  
Terrence was born when his father was very young and mostly grew up around the thieves guild as his father was in it, and he was planned to be in it.  
  
Loyalty: While it may seem as if his loyalties are set, in truth he is only loyal to his father. But he does have a very big soft spot as well as a great friendship with Karina, after all they did grow up together just as if they were siblings. But in the end he will always choose his father over everyone and anyone else, even if it pains him to do so.  
  
Powers and Mutations: Terence’s powers are rather simple and straightforward. When he touches something(as in a type of material not humans) he can turn his skin to whatever it is. So if he touches steel he can turn his skin to that, and he’ll be nearly indestructible, and if he touches diamond, well…..he’ll really be indestructible with that.  
  
Tactical Skills: Because he grew up around the thieves guild he of course has training in combat and is proficient at it. Of course even when he uses his powers it does not hinder hm because of the nature of his actual powers. He does not necessarily need to learn hw to use his powers while in combat. He can just fight like normal.  
  
Leisurely Skills and Hobbies: He likes basketball and he actually plays football. He of course likes video games like most teenage boys around his age. Besides football, he does not really have any hobbies, although he is very good at science and chemistry, he’ll occasionally do some rather…risky things involving it. Sometimes it’s pretty fun, other times it’s just a giant disaster.  
  
Personality: Even though sometimes he can seem like a huge jerk, at heart he is truly a good person. Yes, he’ll joke with you and tease you, but in the end it’s all in good fun. He’s a good and true friend who can support you, and hold you up when you can’t hold yourself up. He protects and cares for those that he loves. He’s very understanding, and because of past experiences knows how to deal with not only his own trauma, but also the trauma of others. He knows whether to hug someone and comfort them, to leave them alone, or to distract them from their problems. He like meeting new people, and to make good impressions. He’ll usually act as cool as he can and to try to be a big jokester, most people he meets will like him. He is not the most serious of people, but he knows when to be. Despite being a mutant (and soon will be with the brotherhood) he actually does like humans and has a more positive then negative opinion of them. He does not mind interacting with them, or even dating them in serious relationships. When he is in a relationship, he is always faithful(though he has only been in two) but when it is over he flirts with girls, and does other things if you know what I mean. He is very independent, courtesy of the jest of his life. He truly does not mind having drama, but if it truly changes or even destroys his life he can become very cynical and irrational. If someone strikes him he will strike back and take his revenge. On the outside he may be presented in a very egomaniac and immature way, but on the inside he is a good and yet hardened person.  
  
  
So yeah…I would say that Terrence is one of the main characters, even though he may not always have a prominent role in every chapter. He may be in the background for one or a few, but trust me you’ll get enough of him! Okay! You’ll also see how he’ll change through the story, as well as glimpses of his past(maybe not literally, like flashbacks or visions). As for his romantic relationships…well you’ll see where that will lead. Just know that I have planned for him it may seem…boring at first and you may not like it…but in the end it won’t be so boring and I think most people will be happy with it. So yeah…that’s just confirmation that he will have romantic relationship(s).  
  
  
The first few chapters will take place before season 1 starts by many months. But they are important and KINDA juicy??? Just be patient my friends. I hope you guys are as excited for this fic as I am. Cause I’m really excited. And don’t worry I will continue to post my other story and THIS. Just probably not as much for this one. Yeah that’ll be kinda hard but whatever.  
  
  
If I had to pick 3 words to describe Terrence I would say that he is Hardened, Sarcastic, and Charming.  
  
  
Anyways, the actual chapter will be coming either a few minutes or a few hours after this one. I meant it when I said the actual chapter update will be on Sunday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapter is coming today in just either a few minute or hours! Look out it’s coming soon!


	4. Magneto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 10 years later Valéy and Karina live now in New Orleans. Valéy and Mike get an offer to join Magneto, and they accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes! I am finally posting a real chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it, it is 4,300+ words long and I worked hard on it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1/19/19
> 
> (Don’t get offended by this, I am a Christian, you may read this bible verse if you wish. I hope that it fills you plentifully)
> 
> Bible Verse of the week: Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that hearth my word, and believeth on him that sent me, hate everlasting life, shall not come into condemnation; but is passed from death unto life.
> 
> John 5:24

*Narrator’s POV*( 9 3/4 years later, February 2000 New Orleans)(1/2 year before X-men Evolution starts)  
  
Over the last 9 years so much has changed.  
  
Valéy who was now 25, powers for one, have become exceedingly powerful since coming to New Orleans and joining the thieves guild. Not to mention her combat skills and observation skills and spying skills and lying skills are superb. As for mutations, shortly after she came to New Orleans her hair turned blue and her skin turned pale, though she is able to keep it this way, or turn it back to look like a human.  
  
As for relationships…not so much. They are not necessary to be happy, at least that’s what Valéy tells herself at night.  
  
Karina who was now 13, almost 14, and in the 9th grade got her powers 3 years ago. They were kind of the opposite of Valéy’s in a way. While Valéy’s were light, Karina’s were darkness, literally her powers are dark manipulation. She also got a mutation of wings. Though, she could hide them or show them at will.  
  
While she has not mastered her powers, she still has excellent control over them.  
  
Mike, well nothing much had changed for him. He still had the same power, foresight, telepathy, and strength, speed, agility and so on. He of course perfect all of his skills and powers, but he mostly taught Valéy, not that she needed anymore, and his son Terrence, and Karina. Although, Valéy And Jean-Luc were mostly the ones who taught the Cajun aka Remy Lebeau, and he truly was coming into his own, though of course he’s much better than say Terrence or Karina. A valued member of the thieves guild. Though he would always be important as the son of Jean-Luc.  
  
His 14, almost 15 year old son in the 9th grade, Terrence had gotten his powers 4 years ago. His powers were basically if he touched something, he could turn his body into the material. He also got the benefits of that material, so if it was metal he would have strength and indestructibility, although he would be slower the usual. If he did would he would have a little strength and protection, but he would be closer to having his normal speed. As well as a newly developed power, one of which he has not much use of.  
  
Áriannia, who just turned 9 a few days ago had gotten her powers a few months ago. They were nerve manipulation. So, she can control other people’s nerves. She could paralyze a person or, just stop them from moving. She could even kill a person if she tried hard enough. So far, everything was good, even if she lost control sometimes she hadn’t killed anyone…yet.  
  
Both Karina and Terrence and even Áriannia were truly coming into their own.  
___________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(With Valéy)  
  
When I walked into the overly crowded street, I could barely refrain from skipping and dancing in the middle of the crowd if people.  
  
I just got a bunch of new comic books!  
  
To be honest, I probably would read all of them the second I got home if we didn’t have to do that…thing. The second I get home I’ll have to get ready, putting in all of those clothes to blend in, and look like we belong there. Among other things that I’ll have to do in preparation.  
  
When I turned the corner I bumped into someone, causing me to drop all of my comics as images flooded my head.  
  
When I opened my eyes I was on the ground, thankfully the crowd had thinned, and the person that I bumped into was gone.  
  
Though at the moment, that was hardly my concern.   
  
My concern, however, was all of the images I saw. I saw some thing made almost completely out of metal. I saw some man say something about New Orleans and mutants.   
  
It was clear that whoever this was was looking for us mutants that were in New Orleans.  
  
I grabbed all of my comics and jumped up now running rather than walking home. I needed to tell Mike about this.  
__________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(With Mike)  
  
As Mike was going down the stairs he was pulled into a vision causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head.  
  
The Next thing he knew, a blue woman was before his eyes. He tried to get into her mind, but found that he could only hear her base thoughts. He could not dig any deeper than that. When she launched a kick at him, he easily blocked. Catching her leg he pushed her to the ground.  
  
About to make his next move she did a flip, bringing her back to her feet. She delivered a punch to his face, but he clocked the next on to his face.  
  
He dodged the jab to his side, I turn jabbing her in her side.  
  
She seemed as if she was unstoppable, as she dodged his roundhouse kick and did a backflip, before jumping down the railing.  
  
He jumped down just after her, to see that she had vanished.  
  
When he looked around he saw metal flying up in the sky, as well as a figure and Valéy.  
  
He then felt a blow to his head, and everything went black.  
  
When Mike opened his eyes he was at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Just as he was about to find Valéy the front door wretched open to reveal her panicked face.  
  
“ What’s wrong? What’s happening?”  
  
“ I could ask you the same thing,” She said as she moved to sit on the stairs next to Mike.  
  
“ Yeah…I had a vision. It was of me fighting some…blue woman. She did not look human, I think she might also be a mutant. Then I saw you fighting something or someone and there was metal and both of you were flying. That was all before the blue woman knocked me out. I have no idea what the fight was about. But I could tell that whatever it was was going to happen at the auction tonight,” He finished looking grim, but then looked at Valéy, “ What happened to you?”  
  
“ On my way home I bumped into a girl. She has red hair and was short. Then of course since I forgot my gloves I got all of the images. Essentially, I saw some giant structure, made almost completely out of metal. I also saw a man, I couldn’t tell what he looked like since he was in the shadows, but he said something about finding mutants in New Orleans,”  
  
“ Well, What should we do?”  
  
“ That’s what I was going to ask you. I would say not to go to the auction, but I think that we still should. They will obviously find us eventually. I think that when we see them, we should lead them on, lead them to some place away from the auction and attack them. Though, I am worried that we do the exact same thing in your vision, and the exact same thing will happen to us.”  
  
Mike nodded, “ Possibly…but I agree. I’ll probably have another vision between now and then, and maybe I’ll get guidance, or an assurance that things will be fine.”  
  
Valéy nodded as Mike got off of the stairs before she stopped him, “ What about the kids?”  
  
Mike furrowed his brows, “ What about them?”  
  
“ Should we tell them…just in case something happens?”  
  
Mike sighed as he pondered what she said, “ I…I’m not going to tell Terrence. I know he would try and do something to hinder us, or come with us. We definitely don’t need that.”  
  
“ But they can help. After all, they weren’t in the vision, maybe they make the difference.”  
  
Mike rolled his eyes, chuckling, “ Or…Maybe we’ll all get captured or…die. They are good, but they are still inexperienced.”  
  
Valéy shrugged, “ Whatever you say…But wait. If they are also mutants, why are they fighting us?”  
  
“ Is it…Is it possibly because we decide to attack them?”  
  
“ Seems like a valid reason. Maybe after we lead them away we should just ask them why they are looking for us and other mutants, but be prepared to fight them if necessary,” Valéy suggested.  
  
“ Yes, but then they could knock us out just like that,” Mike said. He could very well be correct.  
  
“ Alright, then maybe we should restrain them. But then again, that might not work either. But just think about it. If they are also mutants then they have no reason to attack us. Maybe…maybe they’re looking for mutants…to build a team….a team of mutants. Kinda like how we’re in the thieves guild. There is a very good chance that they won’t hurt us. Them being mutants, it wouldn’t make much sense.”  
  
“ So just talk to them? And not attack them,” Mike questioned as i it were the most ridiculous thing in the entire world.  
  
Just as Terrence and Karina came in Valéy replied, “ Exactly. You’ll see that I’m right.”  
  
“ Okay,” Mike said as if he completely doubted what she said was true.  
  
“ What are y’all talking about,” Terrence asked as he hugged his dad.  
  
“ Yes. You seem as if you arguing, well again.” Karina said as she sat next to her mom on the stairs.  
  
“ We’re not arguing. And we were talking about this thing we have to do tonight,” Valéy said to them.  
  
“ For the Guild? Can we come,” Terrence asked.  
  
Mike laughed, “ Yeah, your out of your mind. This is for adults only…not…children.”  
  
“ We’re no child! I am almost 14, and am in da 9th grade, b’cause ím sma’der den ev one,” Karina said, letting her accent sink out.  
  
“ Yes. Yes. Ov curse. Now go. You all ave homework to do. A’d we ave to get ready,” Valéy said with her accent as well. She had a habit of going in and out of her accent. Though she was more inclined when she was around Karina or even Remy, even as he had a French accent.  
  
Both Karina and Terrence got up, reluctantly, wishing their parents ‘fun’ before going to their rooms to do their homework. Though Terrence probably wouldn’t do it until the last minute.  
  
When Mike heard their doors shut he looked at Valéy, “ I hope your right. Otherwise…things are going to be bad.”  
__________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Few hours later at the auction)  
  
The auction was rather formal, although that was by New Orleans standard. Of course people will not be wearing ball gowns at an event such as this an a city such as New Orleans.  
  
When Mike and Valéy walked into the place, it was bustling with people. There was music playing and people dancing. Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun.  
  
That was how Valéy knew she would not enjoy tonight, not including the whole attack thing. She hated public places like this. While most people found it fun, she did not. It was truly the most boring thing, but at least she knew how to dance…and act. At least now she knew how to dance.  
  
Mike looked around, seeing if he could find the person from his vision. He remembered that just before he saw the blue woman, there was a man, waitress in her place. She morphed…it was so strange.  
  
But as he looked around he found that he did not see him. He assumed that currently the blue woman was morphed as someone else.  
  
Both Valéy and Mike had an unspoken thing where on…missions per say…that they would not speak to each other unless necessary. They would communicate through their minds. Using their powers, obviously.  
  
‘There is something I have to tell you.’ He spoke to Valéy.  
  
Valéy rolled her eyes ‘ What is it now?’  
  
‘ The woman in my vision she can…morph if that makes sense. I’ll probably have to watch out for that. Both of us. If that is plausible of possible or whatever.’  
  
Valéy would’ve gaped at him if it would not have been suspicious. But she just closed her eyes ‘ You really should’ve told me that before.’  
  
‘ Sorry’ He commented before they went their separate ways, in order to scout the party more throughly.  
___________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(With Terrence and Karina)  
  
Just as Karina had finished practicing her routine for cheer, she heard banging on her door, which scared her at first, but after she heard Terrence call out to her she went to open the door.  
  
“ Whad do you w’nt?” Karina asked annoyed.  
  
Terrence just rolled his eyes walking right past her into her room, “ I’m here to save some people,” Terrence said sarcastically.  
  
Katina looked at him as if she was crazy before sighing, “ R’lly? A’re parents well be juste fíne wit out us.”  
  
“ Oh yeah, cause that’s exactly what happened last time,” Terrence said.  
  
“ Et is not as if they died,” Karina countered.  
  
“ I’m just saying, we should do something. They sounded as if they were arguing, and if this were just a normal thing they would have no reason to be arguing over it. I mean…what if they need out help?”  
  
Karina looked away before looking back at him, “ You do’nt even know where It ise at.”  
  
Terrence crossed his arms, “ Actually…”  
  
“ Seriesly? You eve dropping agin?” Karina practically yelled.  
  
“ Not really, but why does it matter anyway? Just please…If I use my new power, it’ll make things even easier than it would be otherwise,” Terrence said shifting his feet.  
  
“ You’ve hardly use it. Is not good idea.”  
  
“ Whatever, but I’m leaving in like 10 minutes. So either you come with me…or nall,” He said leaving her room as if he was the best thing ever.  
  
Karina did not think that this was a good idea, but she could not let him go alone. That would definitely be bad.  
  
So in 10 minutes she met him at the front door and he just eyed her weirdly, “ What?” She asked him.  
  
“ In that, you’ll look so out of place,” Karina opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her, “ It’s fine. It’s too late anyways,” Terrence said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the door.  
______________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(With Valéy)  
  
Valéy sat at the bar after looking around. She did not find a single thing that was suspicious, and now she was just waiting. Clearly something was going to happen sooner or later, and the only thing they could so was wait, since there was a shapeshifter.  
  
Mike should have told her that before, but no.  
  
Speaking of which, Mike sat next to her winking, she tilted her head as her eyes widened in hope that he found something.  
  
He then frowned before shaking his head no.  
  
Valéy huffed, “ Your so annoying,” she said as she turned her head away from him sipping on her drink, which was of course water. She hardly drank, unless it was wine or champagne or gin or…ok nevermind.  
  
Valéy looked around in the crowd, then her eyes scanned the tables everybody looked like they were having a good time.  
  
Well, everybody except for one person, a man. He was at first just staring off into the distance before he looked at her. Valéy expected him to look away because of human nature and the awkwardness of people staring at people, but he did not.  
  
He did the opposite actually, and kept staring at her. It was creepy. Like he was a predator or something.   
  
What was even creepier, if creepier is even a word, was when he smiled at her. It wasn’t a nice smile it just made him seem even creepier.  
  
She looked behind her seeing that they weren’t looking his way, so she turned back deciding that he was trying to flirt with her. He was trying…and failing. Failing hard, if I might add. You would think that only people in movies do that, but apparently not.  
  
The second before she was to turn away the man’s eyes flashed yellow.  
  
She knew it was not the light, she knew that this was the person of one of the people they were looking for.  
  
She tapped Mike’s shoulder, “ It’s him, that guy,” she said as Mike turned to see the guy’s yellow eyes which turned back to normal, just as the man stood up turning away from the table.  
  
“ We need to follow him,” Mike said standing up.  
  
“ Obviously,” Valéy said doing the same.  
  
They both went the way that the man had went, totally inconspicuously. They definitely. don’t look suspicious to anyone at all. At least not anyone that you would think.  
  
As they ducked inside one of the doors, they looked around the room seeing nothing, but another door. It was see through and you could clearly see it led to a balcony.  
  
They both looked at each other silently deciding that that was where that creepy ass man went.Although it was now all but confirmed he was the shapeshifter, so he could be anyone or anything for that matter.  
  
Valéy walked in front of Mike, and as soon as she opened the doors, she started to move forward without actually lifting her feet up.  
  
When Mike saw this tried to go after her, but he started moving backwards. No matter how much he fought it, it would not stop moving him back.  
  
Before he knew it the double doors had shit, and he had been turned around to face a man. The same man from his vision. He knew that things were going to get really fast.  
  
Just like in his vision the man morphed into the blue woman. But instead of Mike being attacked he lifted his hands up, “ Wait! I know that you are planning on launching a kick at me, but don’t do it.”  
  
She did not respond. She only relaxed her stance into a defensive one, and kept eyeing and observing him.  
  
“ I just want to talk. And to know what exactly you want with us, why you’re looking for mutants here. There doesn’t have to be any combat involved.”  
  
The blue woman looked as if she was about to speak, but then she was kicked in the head, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. Behind her was Terrence, apparently he had turned to steel.  
  
“ Terrence! Are you kidding me? Why did you use your powers on her?”  
  
“ Well, It kinda looked like you were going to get you’re a—I mean beat up.”  
  
“ We were talking like adults. You doing this might have ruined everything. And…Wait? Where is Karina?”  
  
Terrence laughed nervously, “ Uhmm she—”  
  
“ Oh God,” Mike complained. Just when they told the kids not to do this, they did it! But why should they be surprised? It was not the first time they had done something like this.  
  
(With Valéy)  
  
Valéy looked around at all the metal floating around. She was a bit surprised and impressed, but not that much, “ So this and your speech are either suppose to impress me or intimidate me? Or let me guess…both?” Valéy laughed out loud, “ It was a good speech though.”  
  
“ Do you wish to continue on with this childishness of yours? Or do you wish to give me an answer?”  
  
“ Says the one that looks Barney,” she whispered under her breath, “ But yeah about my answer…how about maybe?”  
  
“ Maybe? So you mean t—”  
  
“ Yes maybe. There is a thing called we all have lives here. So…how about a trial run or something like that. Me and maybe Mike and Gambit will go to this asteroid M of yours and do stuff that we’d be doing if we actually were to agree. That way we will know what we are getting ourselves into. So do you agree to that Magneto?” Valéy said crossing her arms, smiling somewhat smugly.  
  
Magneto dropped all of the metal objets, though Valéy did not flench, “ I suppose I do agree to that, Aurora?” He said using her mutant name.  
  
Just when she has thought they had succeeded she could sense Karina and she spoke to her in her mind ‘ Don’t attack him Karina! Everything has been worked out, we don’t need your help. Just know that when we get home you’re gonna get in trouble.’  
  
She could and sense Karina go away, and she let out the breath she was holding in. That could have been absolutely disastrous if Karina attacked him.  
_______________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*  
  
Valéy looked around her surroundings. She was in a very large square room. It was completely bland, and had the colors of beige and white.  
  
Though to her relief it had one window, she could escape using that.  
  
She started crawling towards it in a slow pace. It was instinct, to lower her chances of being seen, if someone was watching here that was. Although it seemed pretty unlikely that nobody was watching her. It also seemed pretty unlikely that she would actually escape so easily. Though she would definitely try to.  
  
As she got closer she saw two people outside, two figures. One for sure was a man and the other a woman. They looked as if they were arguing. Not only that, but they both looked very familiar.  
  
But then it clicked.  
  
The woman was her mother, and the man was Sebastian.  
  
Valéy started crawling faster towards the window.  
  
Eve so, the man slapped the woman.  
  
“ No!” Valéy yelled. She now stood up running to the window, but it seemed as if the more she ran the farther away the window got. And yet she could see both the man and the woman in perfect vision.  
  
She ran faster, when she saw Sebastian chocking her mother.  
  
“ No! No! Stop it!” She said still running.  
  
She crashed into the window. She tried banging in it, and trying to smash through it to stop him from chocking her mother. To stop him form killing her, but she could not get through no matter what she tried.  
  
She kept banging as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Finally, she saw her mother stop struggling.  
  
“ No,” she whispered.  
  
She watched as Sebastian let go of her and her mother fell to the ground, her body limp.  
  
She was dead. And it was all her fault.  
  
She slid down the wall as she began sobbing. Her back fell on the floor, as she faced the ceiling. If she had been stronger, she could have saved her mother. She would still be alive, but she could not be stronger. She was weak too weak.  
  
She then saw a dark figure figure standing over her.  
  
She soon realized that it was Sebastian.  
  
Her eyes widened as he lifted her up and she screamed in pure terror and fear, “ AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
  
(End of dream/nightmare)  
  
Valéy woke up gasping for air and she took many deep breaths when she realized that that was all a dream, and she was awake now.  
  
Sebastian was dead. He was gone, and he always would be. She won, and yet he still haunted her all these years later.  
  
Her mother was also, dead and it wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t have done anything, at least that is what she told herself when she had nightmares involving her mother, which she had quite often.  
  
She then thought about Magneto’s offer. Her answer essentially was maybe, if I like it I’ll stay if I don’t I won’t. But this nightmare, has definitely changed her perspective. She think she might truly join him.  
  
It was not as if his offer was far fetched. Joining his thing for mutants or whatever, it was probably better than the thieves guild. After all, Jean Luc just used all of them for their abilities. She doubted that he truly cared about any of them, aside from maybe Gambit. And that was only a maybe.  
  
What reason did she truly have to stay. She did not, not really.  
  
She got out of bed, putting on her robe, and went downstairs, and gasped when she saw two dark figures, though she calmed down when she recognized who they were.  
  
“ Uhmmm…Gambit? Mike why is Gambit here?” She asked walking towards him.  
  
“ Well…” Mike started, “ Gambit was out on the streets, and Magneto found him and said his offer. Gambit came here and told me about it,”  
  
“ And so? What do you think of it, Remy?”  
  
“ I’d accept. I left from da hous.”  
  
“ Well, I somewhat wish to accept as well. I know that there’s the trial run and everything but, now dat I think of it, why should we stay here in New Orleans? It’s not as if Jean truly cares for us. He just wants to use us for our powers. So yeah I definitely think we should. It would be fun too,” Valéy said, smiling gleefully.  
  
Mike just looked baffled, “ You’re both kidding me right?”  
  
“ O’curse no? Why?” Gambit said.  
  
“ Unlike you guys, I actually have a life here,”  
  
“ Suche az?” Valéy asked.  
  
“ Uhmmm…..I have a girlfriend y’know,”   
  
Both Valéy and Gambit looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.   
  
“ Guys Really? It’s not that funny.”  
  
“ It is. Your ‘girlfriend’ lives in Florida, not to mention you’ve met her like twice. Your relationship is literally as fake as the computer you use to talk on,” Valéy said. It seemed a bit harsh, but it was true.  
  
“ Yes, but we’re serious guys. She even said she would move to New Orleans for me,” Mike defend himself. No it was not very practical, but he cared a lot about his girlfriend.  
  
“ Mon Ami,(My friend,) if dats da cause, she’d move to dis Bayville Magneto speaks of,” Gambit said.  
  
“ Yes, it’s a good idea. Cause y’know you don’t want to be left all by yourself in New Orleans, that’d be pretty sad. And Terrence would be pretty sad without Karina too,” Valéy said.  
  
Mike sighed, “ Fine,”  
  
“ Well, I guess we are all in agreement,” Valéy said, “ We will join Magneto,”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, Áriannia is Valéy’s child that she was pregnant with at the end of “Before Bayville” which means that she is also the daughter of Sebastian...but of course Valéy killed him so he IS DEAD, but as you saw in the story not really gone as Valéy still has nightmares about him even nearly 10 years later.
> 
> Also to clear up confusion Mike is someone that Valéy’s stepfather associated with, but of course at the time he did not know what Sebastian was doing to Valéy. That is how Valéy knew him when he popped up at the end of the last chapter of “Before Bayville”. And Mike’s son is Terrence.
> 
> Valéy, Mike, Karina, Terrence, and Áriannia all life together and are all mutants. Valéy and Mike are apart of the thieves guild and of course So is Gambit. Gambit as you all know is the adopted son of Jean Leac, he does not love with them but with Jean.
> 
> But as you saw at the end of the chapter Gambit left the house, for good, and they all came to an agreement that they will join Magneto at least for the trial run. But of course it’s pretty obvious that they will all join Magneto permanently.
> 
> If you have any more questions or are confused about something, please ask me! I will make sure to answer you! I also hoped you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Review and give kudos if you want to, you don’t have to.
> 
> Preview for next chapter:
> 
> (“ Dio mio Cazzo,(My fucking God),” Valéy said in Italian, “ You mean to say we have to get in dese metal tings? And fly all da why to space in them?”
> 
> “ Yes,” Magneto said to Gambit, Valéy, and Mike.
> 
> “ Uhmmm…I think I’ll change m—”
> 
> Mike was cut off when metal hands came out of it and pulled him in, and it did the same to Gambit. They both yelled before both of the orbs shut.
> 
> Valéy, on the other hand, was focusing on keeping the hands off of her, using her powers. The metal hands were glowing, as if a light was shining on them.
> 
> Magneto was more than baffled to say the least.”)
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1/19/19
> 
> (Don’t get offended by this, I am a Christian, you may read this bible verse if you wish. I hope that it fills you plentifully)
> 
> Bible Verse of the week: Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that hearth my word, and believeth on him that sent me, hate everlasting life, shall not come into condemnation; but is passed from death unto life.


	5. Welcome to Asteroid M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valéy, Mike, and Gambit arrive on Asteroid M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter, I am sorry for not updating in Sunday like I was suppose to. I was actually going to end the story, but u changed my mind and decided to ahead and post it.
> 
> Enjoy, please kudos and review and stuff!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1/26/20
> 
> (Don’t read if offended easily, I am a Christian)
> 
> Verse of the Week: Delight thyself also in the Lord; and he shall give thee desires of thine heart
> 
> —Pslams 37:4

*Narrator’s POV*(March)  
  
“ Dio mio Cazzo,(My fucking God),” Valéy said in Italian, “ You mean to say we have to get in dese metal tings? And fly all da why to space in them?”  
  
“ Yes,” Magneto said to Gambit, Valéy, and Mike.  
  
“ Uhmmm…I think I’ll change m—”  
  
Mike was cut off when metal hands came out of it and pulled him in, and it did the same to Gambit. They both yelled before both of the orbs shut.  
  
Valéy, on the other hand, was focusing on keeping the hands off of her, using her powers. The metal hands were glowing, as if a light was shining on them.  
  
Magneto was more than baffled to say the least.  
  
Valéy looked at him smiling smugly, “ Si, Si(Yes, Yes), I know you thought you were going to get me, but you did not,” Valéy said before retracting the hands completely and stepping inside as she shut it.  
  
Magneto was definitely impressed with this one. Despite her annoying jests, she was quite powerful, and would certainly be a useful asset to him.  
  
(Later)  
  
To Valéy’s relief the orb snapped open, revealing what looked to be a giant metal fortress.  
  
She stepped out, “ Wooow,” she heard Gambit say.  
  
“ Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Mike said looking around in awe.  
  
Valéy just crosse her arms as she rolled her eyes, “ Really? You all are just fawning over this? You realize Magneto probably built all of this with his powers, pretty easily,” She walked over to one of the walls and knocked on it, “ Unsurprisingly, every square inch is metal,”  
  
She heard someone sigh behind her, “ If only,” she turned around to see Magneto, “ It would make life much easier, but it is not so. But alas, welcome to my Metal Fortress,”  
  
“ I hope you are going to give us a tour, because I am going to get lost here,” Valéy said. She admitted it was pretty big and grand, though she would not say that out loud.  
  
“ What kind of host would I be if I did not,” Magneto said proceeding to give them the tour.  
  
Valéy learned that the place was an absolute mammoth it had 2 kitchens, 15 bedrooms, 17 bathrooms, a huge training room, 3 living rooms, a library, and many many other things.  
  
They were able to pick their own rooms and Valéy got the 3rd biggest one, because she got there before Mike and Gambit.  
  
How could she choose any other. Although, Magneto, has the biggest room, with Mystique having the second biggest. Not to mention, her room was right next to Magneto, and it was nowhere near anyone else’s.  
  
This would not usually cause her concern, but it could be very concerning.  
  
She did not want him of all people to hear her when she had her nightmares. But she couldn’t move rooms now, that would be way too weird and suspicious. Maybe, if she was lucky, the walls were soundproof, because of all the metal,  
  
Yeah, that made perfect sense.  
  
So Valéy left her room, going to the kitchen closest to her, and saw a man? She did not know if he was a man or a beast. She assumed that he was also with Magneto.  
  
Though she was not going to say ‘hi’ to him, she did not do that. Talking to people first, mostly because of social anxiety, but whatever.  
  
She walked past him opening the refrigerator, and taking out an apple. Just before she was about to crunch into it she heard the man speak.  
  
“ Hey!” He yelled in a gruff, masculine voice.  
  
She turned around putting the apple down, ” Uhmm…Yes?”  
  
“ Give that to me,”  
  
Valéy laughed, “ That’s funny. No,”  
  
His eyes turned, “ No?”  
  
“ No. Besides, if you want it come and get it,” she said.  
  
Though she would soon regret those words.  
  
The man launched himself at her, scratching his claws across her cheek as they both crashed to the floor, the apple rolling away.  
  
Valéy reacted instantly, as she started glowing before launching a light beam at him knocking him back into a bookshelf, which was knocked down making a loud sound.  
  
Valéy started laughing, as she thought she had him defeated.  
  
She turned to walk away, but when she heard noise she turned just in time to be picked up and thrown against the tables and chairs, knocking the chairs over. Though she hit the side of the table and fell to the floor, which especially hurt.  
  
She got up her eyes and hands glowing as if they were pure light, “ Oh you are done,”  
  
She started to rise off of the ground until she was almost at the height of the ceiling. She began launching light beams, most of them missing him, though she did that on purpose to tease him, it was pretty fun. She hit different furniture and appliances, though she hardly noticed.  
  
Though after all the fun had wore off she gathered a giant light ball in her hand and prepared to throw it at him. She aimed it at him perfectly, and just before she was going to throw it at him she heard Magneto.  
  
“ STOP IT!”  
  
Before she could do anything, metal wrapped around her throat and the man’s as well, to her relief. It was so tight that she could hardly focus, causing her to stop glowing as her powers stopped completely. Which in turn caused her to fall to the floor.  
  
Just before she could not take it anymore the metal unwrapped itself from around her throat as she gasped for air.  
  
She looked up at Magneto gaping at him, “ What was that for?”  
  
Magneto looked between both of them, “ You are teammates you should not be fighting, not to mention completely destroying all of this furniture. What would even posses either of you to do as such,”  
  
Valéy stood up eyeing Sabertooth before facing Magneto, “ The thing is…it wasn’t my fault. I only had an apple, He said to give it to him, I said to come and get it. Then he attacked me, and I had to defend myself!”  
  
Magneto then looked to him, “ What do you have to say Sabertooth,”  
  
“ That apple was mine, I had a right to take it back,”  
  
Valéy gaped at him, “ Wait…if I had known that was your apple I would have just given it to you. I thought you were just like trying to command me or whatever. Cause I’m not a bad person so I would have given it to you if I had known that, but obviously I did not,”  
  
Magneto just scoffed before turning on his heel to walk away.  
  
“ Wait!” Valéy called out to him.  
  
Magneto sighed turning around, “ Yes?”  
  
“ I have a question about the training room. I know I probably should have asked you when you have us the tour, but I forgot. Anyways! Are we allowed to use it whenever we want or is there like a schedule or something?”  
  
“ You may use it whenever you please, though tomorrow morning I will show you there in order to see your skill and usage of your powers, as well as the others. Although, your demonstration only minutes ago was quite impressive,” Magneto said before turning on his heel.  
  
This time Valéy did not stop him and let him leave.  
  
She smiled to herself thinking that everything about her was impressive, though she was only joking.  
  
“ Well I know what I’m going to do for the next hour,” she said to herself, going in the direction of the training room.  
__________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(after training session)  
  
From her room, Valéy limped all the way to the kitchen.  
  
Even though it was now nighttime, at least on earth it was, she was till sore and worn out from the training session in the morning. While it was not that hard, it was just really long. She guessed that they were more testing their endurance rather than their actual powers and capabilities.  
  
Though endurance was important she supposed.  
  
She opened the refrigerator, and sighed when she found it had useless drink such as, water, coke, and beer.  
  
She would definitely have to buy some stuff, when she back to Earth. Well, if she ever got back to Earth.  
  
She would have to ask another time.  
  
Though she supposed she could do it now since she sensed that Magneto was behind her, she turned around, “ You’re not that good at sneaking up on people. Or more accurately, you’re not good at sneaking up on me,”  
  
He raised and eyebrow, “ Do you always have to act so very childish?”  
  
Valéy crossed her arms, “ And what about me is childish?”  
  
“ The way you’re crossing your arms right now, you look as if you are a pouting child,” he commented, and Valéy uncrossed her arms, “ You have a certain air about you, very childish. Though I suppose, your skills in the training room make up for it,”  
  
Valéy ignored his compliment, “ Y’know you also have a certain air about you. It screams that you think you are superior than everyone, especially humans, although that part is true for all mutants, it is quite suffocating,” she said, ducking out of the kitchen before he could respond.  
________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(April)  
  
Even as Valéy and the others had been her on “Asteroid M” for a while, she did miss home, and hoped she would go there soon. Surprisingly enough, she had not had any nightmares since being here the past two weeks.  
  
While she did not have her nightmares every night or even every week. By now, she should have had one. She was sure it would come soon enough.  
  
She walked into the library, which was one of her favorite places, she wanted to get a specific book.  
  
She scoured the shelves until she found the book she wanted. A Game Of Thrones, by George R.R Martin.  
  
“ Yeeeeesss!!” She yelled just as she heard the door to the library open.  
  
She turned to see Magneto and sighed, “ I did not know you were so enthusiastic bout reading,”  
  
She clutched the book to her chest, “ I did not know you even read,” she said heading for the door.  
  
Just before she exited she heard him comment, “ There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,”  
  
Valéy was tempted to say otherwise, but he could be right. Though she would bet that she knew more than he thought, though she would reveal those things to him in time. Or maybe never, just not right now. It surely wasn’t the time now.  
_____________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Team Meeting)  
  
“ So you know we were here? Or what this is about?” Mike asked her.  
  
“ Nope, I do not,” Valéy said before walking inside with Mike right behind her.  
  
Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, and Gambit were already there and sitting down. And of course Magneto was at the head of the table, to which Valéy could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
  
Both Valéy and Mike took their seats waiting for someone to speak.  
  
“ We’re not going to waist any time. You all have a mission,”  
  
At this they all perked up. They had not had a mission yet, and they were all excited.  
  
Mystique explained to all of them how at Bayville high school she was undercover as Principal Darkhome. She explained how there were 2 mutant students who would be freshmen this year, and about Xavier’s school, as well as all the detail that went with that.  
  
Though, Valéy already knew about Xavier and his school. She respected his principal’s but did not at all agree. She knew well from her own personal experiences that humans and mutants could not have a peaceful coexistence. Mutant kind had to fight for it to happen, it would not happen so diplomatically as Xavier thought.  
  
Even as she was consumed in her thoughts, she heard Mystique saying who was in the school.  
  
The teenagers were Scott and Jean. Then f course Xavier, the there was Wolverine, Valéy knew he and Sabertooth were brothers from when she touched him, then two women named Storm and Alissane.  
  
She listened as she told their powers, but the name Alissane sounded so familiar to her.  
  
She closed her eyes thinking of all the memories she had picked up over the years.  
  
Then getting to one of the first she had gotten from Sebastian, just before she killed him.  
  
She now remembered who Alissane was. She was one of the many people Sebastian had raped.  
  
She snapped her eyes open when she heard her name being called, “ Aurora!” Mystique snapped.  
  
Valéy blinked at her, “ Uhmm…Sorry Mystique can you repeat the last part you said,”  
  
Mystique sighed before continuing on. She explained how Valéy and Mike would be a teacher at the school. That they would kinda be like her own personal spies if she could not see everything going on.  
  
“ Wait,” Gambit started, “ If de’re is only two mutants at da school. Why would day be d’re?”  
  
Mystique sighed again, though it was Valéy that explained it to Gambit, “ It’s alright Gambit, we know you are not smart enough to grasp the concept of us being there,” Gambit opened his mouth to speak, but Valéy cut him off, “ Yes, Xavier has 2 mutants now, not counting the adults, but do you not think he will not seek to have more? After all with his telepathy he can look all over the globe, and recruit mutants to his idealistic cause. His poison will be even more lethal to those who have just gotten their powers. Who are lost, afraid, lonely, confused. And if their parents are in their lives they will probably jump at Xavier’s offers, for we all know how humans are.”  
  
Valéy could not help the words spewing out of her mouth. She believed them all to be true. Xavier found her after Áriannia got her powers, with his naïve offer of peace and security. She slammed the door in his face, though not literally, not giving him another thought. How could someone possibly believe in what he says?  
  
Valéy laughed, “ As if we could ever be that way with humans,” her eyes then turned blue as she took on a very serious expression as she rose from her seat, “ Humans will always be afraid of us. We are stronger than them and we are different. Humanity over and over again proved one thing, it doesn't like anything different.” Valéy continues as she saw that Magneto, Gambit, Mystique, and everyone else started to hear her more carefully “The future I see is full of work camps, of our kind turned into nothing more than slaves. The few of us guard the rest, in return for a little better treatment, in return for the scraps from the masters table. I see strong mutants working rising monuments for humans, fast mutants working as couriers, exotic or pretty mutants like myself and my daughters, kept as bed slaves. I see ghettos for those that look like humans and concentration camps for those who are deformed…” Valéy took a deep breath, “You know whats the worst... This is the optimistic version... You know how the bad one looks like? A forest of chimneys, each blowing the ashes of burned bodies... of mutant bodies.” She tried to sound more cheerful but failed “ I can only hope that I'm wrong, and Charles Xavier is right and Humanity will for once prove to be able to rise over herself, but we here know the truth, don't we? We can survive and be free only if we are able to show the world that we are too strong to be herded, that we indeed are the future.”  
  
Magneto smiled, of all of his recruits Valéy was the one to have the best grasp of the situation, even despite her not always being serious. Mutant Supremacy was the only way to ensure their survival. She was indeed the best.  
  
"Aurora is right." Magneto said after a second of silence “ I tell you something. There is a war coming, between the mutant kind and humanity. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, not in five years, but it is coming. Unless we are ready for it we will loose and the dark future Miss. Kaehler described will be fulfilled. I've seen the war and let me say something, War... War never changes.”  
  
They all sat in silence, all of them lost in their thoughts. What the both said truly put things into perspective.  
  
They had had to do whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are confused feel free to ask in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy, please kudos and review and stuff!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1/26/20
> 
> (Don’t read if offended easily, I am a Christian)
> 
> Verse of the Week: Delight thyself also in the Lord; and he shall give thee the desires of thine heart


	6. Moving Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valéy has a particularly bad nightmare, and someone is there to make it at least a little bit better. Valéy, Mike, Gambit, Karina, Terrence, and Áriannia move into a house in Bayville.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, sorry, but I’m gonna post an extra chapter in like the middle of the week, probably on Wednesday or something.
> 
> Also I can’t believe this, but Kobe Bryant died today. I just found out about 45 minutes ago and I am so sad. He will always...always be rembered. RIP.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1/29/20
> 
> Bible Verse: For God so loved the World that He gave His one and only Son so that whoever believes in Him will not perish but have eternal life.

*Narrator’s POV*  
  
_Valéy’s eyes snapped open. She heard Áriannia calling for her in her dream. Even though it was only a dream she wanted to go and check on both Áriannia, Karina, and Terrence then she would go back to bed._  
  
 _She tried to get out of bed, but she found she could not move._  
  
 _She thought she must have had sleep paralysis. She did not have it often, only a few times a year. But it was pretty annoying that she would have it now just after one of her nightmares, even as this one was more strange than usual._  
  
 _She closed her eyes waiting for it to wear off._  
  
 _Though when she got sick of it she opened to her eyes and to her horror she saw her whole family standing there._  
  
 _Her mother, Karina, and Áriannia were all there. They weren’t doing anything, they were just staring at her._  
  
 _She tried to move, to speak, to get to them, anything she could possibly think of doing. But no matter what she could try, her body would not move at all._  
  
 _She heard footsteps outside her door. And her eyes widened in terror and fear._  
  
 _They were not just any footsteps, they were Sebastian’s. Whenever he would come to the guest room to have his way with her, his footsteps always sounded like that._  
  
 _As they got closer she felt as if she was shaking. Though she was not since she could not move her body at all. She began to try to struggle, but again, she still could not move._  
  
 _Finally, the door opened revealing Sebastian._  
  
 _There was something hid something behind his back, “ Hello Valéy,”_  
  
 _He then walked behind her mother, taking the item from behind his back, she saw that it was a knife._  
  
 _“ Remember this knife? You used it among many others to kill me? Do you remember Valéy?”_  
  
 _Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She felt so powerless, so weak not being able to do anything._  
  
 _“ Well now I’m going to kill your mother with it,”_  
  
 _She tried to scream no to him, but she could not. He started to stab her mother as her mother related help over and over again._  
  
 _He let go of her as she fell to the ground, past her sight._  
  
 _He then went over to Karina, “ And my daughter,” he said._  
  
 _“ Please, help,” Karina said before Sebastian slit her throat and she fell to the ground dead._  
  
 _“ And our daughter. She’s grown to be beautiful just like her mother,” He kissed Áriannia’s cheek._  
  
 _“ Mama. Mama. Help me, please,” Áriannia begged._  
  
 _Sebastian slowly lifted the knife in front of Áriannia’s chest as he prepared to stab her in the heart. He lifted the knife up preparing to stab her, as Áriannia began screaming, “ MAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!”_  
  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Valéy screamed as she jerked awake.  
  
She fell off the bed hitting the floor, hard though she hardly minded. Her breaths started to come quick and she felt as if she could not breathe.  
  
She needed to get out of her room.  
  
She tried to crawl to the door, but she found that she could barely move, add on to the fact that she could not breathe.  
  
Her surroundings started to dull, and go out of focus. She finally felt herself clenching her fists.  
  
The last thing she saw was a man standing over her, and her eyes widened in panic, before everything went black.  
  
(Later)  
  
The first thing she registered was her pounding headache, she felt as if she had a concussion, though she had only had a few in her life. Most from Volleyball when she was in middle school and high school.  
  
But when she opened her eyes she was met with bright lights, and she closed them again as she groaned.  
  
At first she was so confused, but then she remembered everything that happened. Her dream, or really her nightmare, then when she woke up and tried to get out for air, and then the man.  
  
She opened her eye again, straining her eyes as the adjusted to the light. When they did, she gasped when she saw the man out of the corner.  
  
“ Wait, Aurora!”  
  
She tried to get up, but the second she got out of her bed she collapsed landing in strong arms.  
  
When she looked up she was met with the concerned eyes of Magneto, “ Magneto?”  
  
“ Yes, it’s me,” He said picking her up bridal style, easily putting down her struggles.  
  
“ What are you doing!”  
  
He ignored her and gently places her back on the bed, “ You should not try and get up again, you won’t make it very far,”  
  
“ Uhmm…Yeah I got that. But why am I in here? This place looks like a hospital. And I do not particularly enjoy being in hospitals,”  
  
“ After I found you…indisposed. I brought you here, and bandaged your wounds. Though you have a concussion, it’s only minor, it’ll fix itself on its own.,”  
  
“ Wounds? What ar—” Valéy lifted up her hands and made an “ooohh” sound after she saw the crescent shaped wounds on them. Then she flipped her hands over and saw that they were bandaged. She thought she must have cut herself in her sleep, “ They’ll Be healed by tomorrow, and if not tomorrow then the day after,”  
  
Magneto only nodded as he observed at her. He looked as if he was trying to comprehend something about her.  
  
“ So you…you heard me screaming? And ummm…”  
  
“ I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what your asking me,” He said.   
  
Valéy sunk back in relief, glad that no one would know. She could not stand it if people would think her weak. And even if they did not she did not like them knowing things so personal about her. They may show their pity for her and she did not want their pity. She was not some broken little girl anymore, even I she admitted she was cracked.  
  
All she would show them was this humorous, charismatic, strong and confident side of her. The side she wished she could truly be. The side that Sebastian took away from her. Yes, she was always shyer than usual, but she was able to get over it when it counted, now she had to fake it to make it.  
  
Just when she was having fun and enjoying being carefree, he would always come back to her in her dreams, giving her a stream of flashbacks she would see for days of even weeks. She would had to pretend that everything was okay when it was not, everything was never okay when Sebastian was around haunting her.  
  
She always told herself that she won, and Sebastian lost. But was that true? Did she truly win? With how torturous her life could be sometimes, she thought not. But she would never admit that out loud and she would keep telling herself that she won, and she did.  
  
After all, Sebastian was dead, and she was still alive and well.  
  
Her nightmares would be the last side of weakness Magneto would see from her, and thank god he would not tell anyone. It would be their little secret.  
  
“ Thank you, Magneto,”  
___________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*  
  
“ God, it’s so good to be out of space,” Valéy said waking up to her, Gambit, and Mike’s new house in Bayville.  
  
“ I know right? And we get this new place that’s practically a mansion,” Mike said.  
  
“ If you guys are quite finished,” Mystique.  
  
Valéy bowed to Mystique, “ Forgive us, Mistress Darkholme,”  
  
Mystique gave her a look, causing her and Gambit to laugh.  
  
“ Ok Ok, apologize, I do,” Valéy said as her laughs settled down.  
  
“ Both if your jobs at the school start next week, don’t be late,” she said tossing both Valéy and Mike some papers, “ Don’t blow your cover, and remember to act like real teachers,”  
  
“ Mhmmm,” Mike said.  
  
“ And meanwhile Gambit will be spying, lying, and thieving,” Valéy said as she and Mike laughed.  
  
“ And don’t forget fucking,” at this Mike and her laughed even harder.  
  
“ Just make sure you guys read all of that. I’ll see you in a week,” Mystique said before turning into a Raven and flying away.  
  
“ I a’ve to admit, dats quite cool,” Gambit said.  
  
“ Whatever, I can fly also,” Valéy said as she started levitating in the air.  
  
“ You guys are so lucky that we’re in the freaking woods, other wise we’d get caught already. But anyways, I’m gonna call the kids and see when they get here,” Mike said taking his flip phone out of his pocket.  
  
“ De’res no need, de’re here,” Gambit informed Mike.  
  
“ Oh come on,” Valéy complained, “ I thought that they’d be here later on,”  
  
“ Gambit agrees,” He said waking over to one of the four cars they had. He got in one and drove off. Valéy and Mike did not even bother to ask him where he was going and when he’d be back, they knew the answer to be pretty obvious.  
  
When the taxi stopped, Terrence was the first to step out of it, “ How come y’all didn’t just get on the flight with us? Everyone was looking at us really weirdly since were only ‘kids.’”  
  
Valéy laughed, “ Oh we flew here, just not in the way you think,” she said just after Karina stepped out of the car with Áriannia in tow behind her.  
  
“ Yeah yeah whatever,” Mike said smiling as he thought back to the orbs. It actually was more enjoyable after he got used to it, “ Come one guys, well show you your rooms and stuff, and then we’ll tell you about the school here and your teachers and whatnot,”  
  
Even as Mike and Valéy did what they said they were going to do, Karina was only half way paying attention.  
  
She was more concerned about school, which would start in a week.  
  
She did not particularly like her old school in New Orleans, but he did not hate it either. She was always so charismatic, and had a lot of “friends”. She was also on the cheer team, and that was pretty fun. She has been at the school her whole life, knowing the shame people so she was a little nervous going to this new school. Especially as it seemed like it would be full of country people. While She saw the city part, Bayville still had many rural areas and she was sure the school would be full or rural people.  
  
She was sure that when she went to school next week on Monday, she would wear one of her best outfits with her hair down. She would make sure to stay close to Mike at all times, until she had some ‘friends’ of her own. Thank goodness she was not shy, that would be awful.  
  
Though she was excited about these mutants. Granted they were the enemies, but it would be cool to be around other mutants.  
  
So all in all, Karina was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know this chapter was short and nothing really happened but the next one is longer, okay?
> 
> Also I know that some of you might think the relationship between Magneto and Aurora aka Valéy is progressing too fast, but trust me it’s not what you think it is. I’ve wrote up to Chaoter 14, and...yeah. But this whole things with her nightmare and him being there is not nessasrily going to make them become closer, like you may think. It will be a long while before they become close, and even longer before they are together. And the path will not be easy...not at all.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 1/29/20
> 
> Bible Verse: For God so loved the World that He gave His one and only Son so that whoever believes in Him will not perish but have eternal life.


	7. School...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts for Karina and Terrence and they meet new friends!
> 
> Aurora has a run in with a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter, sorry didn’t have time to put ina bible verse cause my parents are making me go to bed now.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 2/9/20

*Narrator’s POV*(Monday, 1st Week Of School)  
  
“ Mom, can you just drop me off at the side of the building, and I can just walk to the school from there,” Karina begged. She did not want to be seen with her mom at school.

Valéy huffed, “ Fine, Karina, just fine,” she said letting her off.

“ Tanks! Bye!” Karina yelled jumping out of the car, with Terrence getting out behind her.

Mike was already in his classroom, he wanted be extra early, at least that is what he said. Though Valéy was sure he wanted to talk to Mystique and socut out the school and prepare. Valéy on the other hand, did not want to spend any more time in this school than neccasary.

She parked her car, checking the mirror to make sure she looked okay before stepping out of the car. She tried to look like the people in the movies when they look really cool, and she though she succeeded. Especially with her outfit.  
  
She though she looked pretty nice, better than most teachers anyway.  
  
Speaking of which Valéy could hardly believe that she was a teacher. She used to hat teachers and school in general when she was a child. They aware always so annoying, and she thought schools were too strict and gave too much homework.  
  
She found it pretty funny that she was a teacher now, even though she wasn’t really one.  
  
(Later, with Karina)  
  
“ Zwas it jus’t me, or was everyone admiring me when I walked trot da school,” Karina said smirking.  
  
“ I would very much love to say no, but they actually were surprisingly.”  
  
“ Ave you seen the mutants yet?” Karina asked, whispering so they would not be overheard.  
  
“ No, but I’m sure we will by lunchtime.”  
  
Before they could speak anymore the bell rang and they both went to their class, which for first period they shared, they both figured it was Mystique’s doing and they were thankfully as they also had lockers close to one another.  
  
When they got in the class they both sat in the back of the class, usually they would not do this, but things were different since they were the new kids.  
  
The teacher did the normal speech that teachers did on the first day of school before she began calling roll she called a few names they did not recognize. But the she called one they did.  
  
“ Jean Grey,” she said.  
  
When she did, a girl with long red hair raised her hand, “ Here.”  
  
Karina made a mental note that that was hat the Mutant looked like, and she looked like her name would be Jean Grey.  
  
A few names later the teacher called her, “ Karina Kaehler?”  
  
“ Hare,” Karina said raising her hand as she smiled. Everyone turned to look at her when she did, they probably did so because of her accent.  
  
“ Are you German, Miss Kaehler?” The teacher asked seemingly truly interested, though usually Americans were with foreigners until the shine wore off.  
  
“ Well, a bit. My fazer was parz German and Russian,” she said doing her best to hide the distaste in her voice, though she was excellent at doing it nowadays, “ And my mozer…” she almost said was, but she could not tell them about her biological mother, “ Is French and Italian. Though as you may tell my assent is Italiano,” she finished charmingly.  
  
“ Ah, how interesting.” She Sadie before moving on.  
  
A few names later she called the other mutant, “ Scott Summers,” he raised his hand saying ‘here.’  
  
Karina studied him, he had brown hair and he wore sunglasses. Which Karina would have thought to be ridiculous, but her mother told her about their powers. She knew that this Scott needs the glasses, otherwise he would destroy the whole school. Though, he did look like a typical goodie goodie, yet also a jock, though who knew if that were actually true or not. She knew from past experiences that people were not always what they seemed.  
  
Then just a few names later she called Terrence’s name and when he said here he did a bunch of extra stuff to impress everyone, though Karina just glared at him not at all surprised at his antics, it was quite typical of him.  
  
“ Alright class,” the teacher said, “ Since it is the first day of the new school year, All of you will have the chance to introduce yourselves and tell what you did over summer as well as a fun fact about you. We’ll start with Miss Grey since she is in the front.”  
  
“ Oh,” she said standing up before she began speaking, “ Well, my name is Jean Grey, as most of you may already know. Anyways, I love reading books I guess. And also, for summer I went to Greece, I had so much fun with my parents and my sisters. Oh and also I know I should stop speaking now, but I hope all the girls will please try out for the girls softball team,” she said before sitting back down in her seat.  
  
A while later when it was Scott’s turn he kept it brief and did not stand, “ My name is Scott Summers, and I like driving in my red convertible,” at that everyone laughed, except for Karina and Terrence, “ For summer, I stayed home, watched tv and worked out,” again everyone laughed except for Karina and Terrence.  
  
When it was eventually Karina’s turn she stood smiling faintly, “ My name is Karina Kaehler, and I like drawing and painting. For zummer I swam a lot and babysat my little sister who’s much irritating,” she said rolling her eyes as everyone laughed at what she said. When she did sit down she had a satisfied smile on her face. At least she got people’s attention when she did hers.  
  
When Terrence’s turn came, he was last, he stood up in the most attention seeking way possible, “ The name’s Terrence. I like football and hot girls, and in summer I spent time with my ex-girlfriend. We don’t talk anymore now, but ladies feel free to introduce yourselves to me because I know I will to some of you,” He said looking around the room, some of the girls were blushing and looked away.  
  
Terrence sat down also satisfied with himself, Karina was surprised the teacher did not say something about the girls part, but she supposed it was good to have a pushover teacher.  
  
“ Alright class…”  
  
About 20 minutes later, the bell rung and everybody jumped out of their seats, including Karina and Terrence.  
  
Though seconds after they stood they were approached by 3 people. One girl who was a Latina and she looked to be pretty nice, her name was Adriannia, another who was a black girl, named Brooklyn, and a guy who looked nerdy, named Louis, but you could tell he had muscles.  
  
“ Uhmm,” Brooklyn started, “ Adriannia here wanted to invite you two to sit with us at lunch,” she said pointing at Adrianna, “ By the way I don’t know if you remember our names form the introductions or not, but my name is Brooklyn or Brook, as I said her name is Adriannia, and his name is Louis. So you will you sit with us at lunch.”  
  
“ Sure, I mean it’s not like we have anyone else to sit with…I mean not that you guys suck or anything…I just,” Terence was cut off by Brook’s laugh.  
  
“ It’s okay, I get what you mean, it’s fine,” Brooklyn said still smiling.  
  
“ Zo where do you guys sit at? From what I ave seen the café is quite large,” Karina said worried for a second they would end up getting lost and sitting alone looking lonely.  
  
“ Oh, right,” Louis said, “ It’s the second table when you walk in. You’ll know cause we’ll be the only ones there,” Louis commented smiling at Karina.  
  
“ Alright, see you at lunch,” Karina said smiling at all of them.  
  
“ Yeah see you at lunch,” Terrence related smiling at just Brook.  
  
(Later, at lunch)  
  
Valéy walked into Mike’s classroom, both of their classrooms of course were empty since it was lunchtime, “ Ciao, Mike. I haven’t seen you since yesterday, y’know with you coming in early and all.” She said sitting in one of the seats.  
  
“ Well, I wanted to be prepared,” he said.  
  
“ So I was told, though you really do look like a teacher. A real teacher,” she said looking him over.  
  
“ Well, first I am, and second I’m just taking my ‘job’ seriously unlike some people,” he said clearly looking at Valéy.  
  
She threw her hands up in the air in a surrendering motion, “ Forgive me for not enjoying being a teacher. And not any teacher, a high school teacher. I mean come on, these kids are so….I hate them.”  
  
“ You and me both, but guess what!” Mike said getting really excited.  
  
“ What?”  
  
“ There’s already drama going on with these teenagers. It’s pretty ridiculous, but it’s pretty fun and interesting to hear about as the teacher,” Mike said looking as if he was a kid in a candy store.  
  
Veléy rolled her eyes, “ As much as I would like to call you immature and say I don’t care, it actually seems pretty interesting, so can you tell me about it?” Valéy said, getting pretty excited as well.  
  
“ Obviously, otherwise why would I tell you in the first place?”  
  
(The cafeteria)  
  
When Karina walked into the Cafeteria, she looked at the table seeing the one Louis and Brook mentioned. She waved to them before getting a lunch at sitting down.  
  
“ Ciao, Guys,” Karina said.  
  
They all looked confused for second, “ I thought Ciao meant goodbye?” Louis asked looking totally clueless.  
  
Karina laughed, though she was interrupted by Terence when he sat down at the table, “ It means hi in Italian.”  
  
“ Do you speak it?” Brook asked.  
  
“ No, it’s just that when you’re with Karina so often you get used to her random changes in language,” When Terrence said this they all laughed aside from Karina who jabbed him on the chest.  
  
“ You Guys seemed close,” Louis commented, “ Are you dating?” He asked with his voice full of hope.  
  
Both Karina and Terrence froze before yelling, “ No!”  
  
“ We would never do that!” Terrence yelled.  
  
“ Oi, It is as if we are brother and sister.”  
  
“ We’ve known each other for literally 10 years, and we live with each other and our parents are best friends.”  
  
“ Wait,” Brook said, “ Aren’t you parents Miss Kaehler and Mr Johnson?”  
  
“ Uhmm…Yes they are.”  
  
Brook looked at Adriannia for second before speaking, “ Ok. Ok, question,” she said.  
  
“ Go ahead,” Terrence said.  
  
“ This is mostly for Karina,” Brook informed Terrence smirking, “ Ok, anyways Adriannia asks how many languages you speak Karina? I mean we know that you speak at least 2, English and Italian,” Brook, Adriannia, and Louis truly looked interested in her response.  
  
“ Well, I only speak of course, English and Italian but as well French,” Karina said.  
  
“ I also speak French!” Terrence yelled, “ Cause I’m great like that too.”  
  
“ Is he always like this?” Brook asked.  
  
“ Yes, he is. I apologize in da advance.”  
  
“ Oh, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” she said suggestively as both she and Terrence smiled at each other.  
  
“ What do you mean by only? Threes a lot, I only speak a English and Spanish.”  
  
“ My mordor speaks five. And also sign language, as do I and Terence and Terrence’s fader.”  
  
“ Sign language?” He asked looking at Adriannia, “ Wait? You actually speak sign language?” He asked getting excited.  
  
“ Yes, I suppose I needed to. I am deaf, or I suppose with my hearing aides I’m not anymore…but I still know the language,” Karina said, pushing her hair behind her ears so they could see her hearing aides. They weren’t even very noticeable, and you could easily cover them.  
  
Adriannia grabbed Karina’s hand signing to her, ‘ I am mute, I’m so glad that there are people besides Brook and Louis that know sign language,’ she smiled in a way that she did not before.  
  
Karina signed back despite the fact that she could speak aloud if she wished, ‘ I’m glad that you’re glad, and that you’re really smiling. Maybe all of us can really be friends now,’ she said signing the last part to all of them.  
  
Adriannia nooded, ‘ Yes, that’s the hope,’ she said, ‘ soon enough my favorite part of the first day of school is coming,’  
  
Karina furrowed her brows looking at the girl who got on stage. She had a cheerleader outfit on with brown haired which was let down.  
  
Behind her was Jean Grey, and some other people.  
  
“ Welcome back to another school year everyone!”  
  
When she said so everyone cheered, even though no one was excited to be back.  
  
“ As you guys all know I’m Bella, and to all girls I just want to say please try out for the cheer team. For all the average people come on Tuesday and Wednesday to learn the routine which you will perform at tryouts on Friday. And for all of those special girls out there, myself included, come on only Friday and perform you won original routine!” She said as everyone began cheering again, “ Okay! Come get your flyers, I hope to see you all on Friday!”  
  
Karina smiled as she stood walking to get a flyer, and when she turned to go back to her seat she saw Brook getting one too, “ You cheer?” she asked her.  
  
“ Yes, I was on the team last year. Oh and I’m not trying to syke you out or anything, but people who were on the team last year have a big advantage over people who weren’t, but performing an original routine gives you big points. It’s what I did last year when I was a freshman,” Brook finished just as they got to their seats.  
  
“ Tank you, although I would do da original anyway,” she said as they both laughed.  
  
When Jean Grey came on the microphone she talked about softball, and Adrianna got a flyer and signed to them she was on the softball team last year.  
  
They also called other sports, but the last one and the one people were most excited about was introduced by some guy named Duncan Mathews.  
  
“ Come get your flyers for Football!” He yelled as a bunch of guys including Terrence and Louis went up to get flyers.  
  
“ Isn’t this great we’re all going to be in sports,” Louis said.  
  
Karina smiled despite the fact that they might not all make it, but one could be hopeful, despite the fact that life could sometimes be so very disappointing.   
______________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*( Wednesday, after school)  
  
“ This is really not smart Valéy,” Mike said as they walked through the woods.  
  
“ I know, but we need somewhere to practice our powers. The woods is the best place,” she said.  
  
“ Not so fast,” a broad shouldered man said as claws came out of his knuckles.  
  
“ Wolverine,” Valéy said, “ Can you not? I really don’t feel like fighting right now,” she was really glad that she was in her true form. If she was in her ‘human’ form, he may see her again, and that would be disastrous.  
  
He ignored her, “ You both have the scent of Sabertooth on you,”  
  
“ Oh really,” she commented looking at Mike who nodded, “ That’s so weird because we barely even talk,”  
  
Wolverine decided it best to dispense with the talking and games and he launched himself at Valéy though she dodged him easily, unlike when Sabertooth did it to her.  
  
Though the second that he tried to so it again he saw a blinding light in his face, it felt as if it had lasted for minutes and was burning through his eyes. Though when it was finally over, he felt fine.  
  
But to his misfortune the two people he was attacking were gone.  
  
He unsheathed his claws thinking that he would definitely have to tell the professor about these two mutants. Then he would be able to find them, and they would figure out if they needed to our a stop to them, or if they could possibly recruit them. Although Wolverine had a feeling that they would need to put a stop to them.  
  
Though he supposed he would find out soon enough.  
__________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(the next day)  
  
When Valéy layed down on her bed, she closed her eyes. She felt as if she could finally rest since it was almost the weekend now, the school week had her absolutely exhausted.  
  
She always thought as a kid that school was boring and tiring for students, but it was surely even worse off teachers.  
  
Just when she felt herself drifting off she felt something metal wrap tightly around her waist and force her onto the floor, “ Magneto,” she said sighing.  
  
“ Aurora,” He said.  
  
She stood up off the floor, facing him, as the metal thing unwrapped itself from her waist, “ Why are you here? And especially at this time? And how did you even get inside?”  
  
“ I’m sure you can use your imagination to find out,” he said as Valéy sat on her bed.  
  
“ What do you want?”   
  
“ Did you think that I would not find out about your little scuffle with The Wolverine?”  
  
Valéy stuttered surprised that he had found out, “ Uhmm…how…” she paused realizing something, “ Oh Oi(Yes). Let me guess Sabertooth could smell him on me, and he told Mystique and she told you. Well for your information, I actually did not think you would find out. It was not even a big deal anyway,”  
  
“ But it was. Now he knows, and will surely go reporting it back to Charles.”  
  
Valéy crosses her arms in the least most childish way she could, “ It matters no. That Xavier willn’t find me, not with my powers, I’m immune to telepathy. But you wouldn’t know that, cause you just don’t I mean you think you know everything but you’d don’t.”  
  
Magneto crossed his arms, though he hardly looked childish, “ That may be so, but Charles has a certain knack for finding people I don’t want him to find. Do you realize your foolish games are putting everything in jeopardy?”  
  
“ And tell me exactly what was so ‘foolish’ about it?” Vakéy demanded frustrated over how demanding and controlling Magneto always was, especially now.  
  
“ The point of you having this house and the surrounding woodlands to yourself is so that you can practice your powers without being seen. You going way past those limits was heartily foolish, I don’t see how you could think otherwise.”  
  
She huffed flailing her arms in the air, “ Uuuhhhhhhh! You are so rude and controlling!”  
  
“ I’ve been told,” He said still insanely calm and unaffected, “ These are only precautions, Aurora, some of which I hope, for your sake, you heed.”  
  
Valéy was taken aback as she gasped at him, “ Is that suppose to be a threat,” she said challenging him, despite the inkling of fear she felt.  
  
He walked closer to her as she took many steps back, “ It doesn’t have to be. It just depends on you.”  
  
Before she had the chance to respond he had vanished, well not literally, but he was gone. Though she was rather thankful, because she did not have a response for him. Added with the fact that she actually felt threatened by his threat.  
  
She hadn’t felt such a way since probably the early months of her being in New Orleans, God knew it took much time to get used to.  
  
When she later down in her bed she sighed knowing that she wouldn’t sleep for at least half an hour now that she was no longer so tired.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 2/9/20


	8. New Recruit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First football game! Plus, a new recruit to the Brotherhood and magneto and Valéy spend some time together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven’t updated In almost two months for this story. I’m really sorry, but enjoy the enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Next Sunday
> 
> Bible Verse: I am the good shepherd: the good shepherd giveth his life for the sheep.
> 
> —John 10:11 (King James Version)

*Narrator’s POV*(Tuesday, 3rd Week of School, 1st Football Game Of season)

“ Alright Girls!” The cheer coach yelled, “ This is the first football game this year, but more importantly the first cheer game of the year. I know that we’ve only practiced this routine for a week, and we’ve had practice every day after school. But despite how hard this may be, I know you know this team like the back of your hands. So…go it there and make me proud!”

As she said so the team started cheering as they all ran out on the field, determined to do their routine perfectly.

As Valéy watched Karina perform the routine with the rest of the girls she was so proud and happy, though her attention was drawn away when she saw a bunch of moving figures on the distance.

“ What the hell?” She whispered to herself before walking over to where she saw it coming from.

When she got closer she could clearly see the mutant, Scott Summers and the annoying Quarterback were fighting.

She heard Jean Grey yell, “ Scott!”

And a few seconds later a huge optic blast released itself from Scott’s eyes and she jumped to the side barely avoiding being hit by it. Though the tank a ways behind her did not have the same luxury.

It exploded, massively, and she heard the kids screaming, though she knew no one was seriously injured.

She sighed, thinking how she and Mike would have to find the kids and take them home now. They couldn’t even enjoy a game, although the other team was getting crushed so it was not exactly worth watching anyways.  
______________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Thursday Morning)

“ You seem to find this funny, Aurora,” Magneto said to her, as she was in Mystique’s…well Principal Darlkhome’s office.

“ It is a bit. I mean not that he failed, because it was obvious that would happen,” Valéy said, starting to pace, “ I mean what were his powers again? Oh right, agility, inhuman senses, and a…long tongue. That was the funny part, not that he failed. And besides even if he did not run away the professor would’ve found out soon enough that he was essentially a spy for us. Nad if we were to plant a spy successfully it could hardly be someone like him. And even then, they would have to have some kind of defense against telepathy. That is not me or Mike, cause it wouldn’t make any sense for us to have just discovered our powers. So…uhh ‘tis goal is a bit..impossible at the moment. Though there is something else to which you guys would be pleased about.”

“ Oh really? That’s a surprise coming from you,” Mystique said, now fully recovered from Magneto’s…scolding of sorts.

“ A Mutant I know would be perfect to join the brotherhood.”

She could clearly hear Magneto’s sigh even from behind his helmet, “ And tell me why exactly you did not say this before?”

“ Because she was not a mutant at the time. I am not that ignorant,” she commented glaring daggers at Magneto, “ Oh and I believe that she is in some way related to Jean Grey… Sister maybe? Long story short, her parents sent her away to New Orleans, and that’s where we met. Oh and even if the X-Men get to her first, I know she will not be receptive towards them, despite her sister being with them. But I can handle this on my own. I really really do not need either of you coming with me, you won’t be any help.”

Mystique and Magneto looked at each other, before looking back at her, “ I’ll see you at five am,” Magneto said before disappearing.

Valéy sighed, “ Of course, of course,” she said before essentially storming out of Mystique’s office.

How he thought that he could control her and everyone else! It was so anger incurring! And it was unfair. She would make sure to be very annoying tomorrow. He would certainly deserve it.  
____________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(the next day,Monday, 4 am)

Valéy sat on the grass near the lake, cross-legged, as she read A Storm Of Swords which was in the A Sing Of Icd and Fire book series. The book has coke out less than a month ago, but she was only just now reading. She read, in her somewhat secret spot, near the lake that was close to her house. She was also in her true form. Her pale skin, which had the light markings and symbols on it, her deep blue eyes, and her blue hair, which cascaded in perfect waves down her back.

It seemed as if the house was always filled with people. After all, she lived with Gambit, Mike, Terrence, Karina, and Áriannia. She supposed that it was not too many, but she was sure that at least Gambit would be up at this time. And she knew that it was very possible that even everyone was up, depending on if they stayed up, or if they woke up very early. She would not at all be surprised. She did not want to talk to anyone right now, it was her reason for being here.

She did take her bipolar medication, just before coming out, but today she was feeling off. This did happen sometimes, so she was used to it. But she was worse off than she was on those kind of days, mostly because the nightmare she had tonight was particularly disturbing.

She did very much wish that Sebastian and everything that he did to her could just be erased from her memory, and that he could be eradicated from her dreams. She escaped him well enough during the day, but she could never evade him at night. Not every night anyways. She would usually have a nightmare twice a week. But then sometimes for a while, she would stop having them for one maybe even two weeks if she was lucky, The she would have another one, and it would usually be pretty terrible. That was what happened tonight.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her, though she already knew who it was. All she could do was sigh, “ Aurora? What are you doing all the way out here?”

“ Why are you here an hour before you are suppose to be here?”

Magneto ignored her question. He was only going to stay in these woods for an hour, then he was going to go to her home, he just happened to fin her out here. He was starting to regret even speaking to the girl, he did not want to deal with her and her constant jokes and immaturity. He wondered how she was raising two daughters. It seemed to make no logical sense from what he knew of her. But then again, there was always a lot more to people than at first glance, and he did not know her well. But also, usually he would be able to easily tell the rue character of a person by a glance of a conversation. It would reveal much, such as whether they were typically confident, shy, a giant lier, among many other traits. But he could not tell with her. He had a feeling that she was not really so immature and unserious, though he was not sure. Though he was sure about one thing which was that Aurora was a complicated spirit, and this only made him further intrigued by her.

“ Y’know,” Valéy said, harshly shutting her book closed, though not getting up or facing him, “ the reason why I came out here was to be alone. Not to be chastised by you of all people. I do not want to be suffocated by your unpleasant presence.”

Magneto was going to rebuff the girl, just as she deserved, but she just kept going on.

She stood up now, facing him, as her eyes glowed blue brightly in the darkness, “ I don’t want to move from this spot. I don’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t want to be anywhere near you!” She yelled her breath coming fast, “ I mean don’t you understand that I just want to be alone right now? Why can I not have just one moment of peace to myself? During the day I’m surrounded by dumb teenagers, and when I get home I have to deal with my daughters’ many problems. Then when I go to sleep at night I am haunted by…” her voice became unsteady as she started shaking, “ by my nightmares. By him. I…I”

She did not know when, but she felt herself leaning against a broad chest. It did not scare her, but only served to calm her. She waived out her panic attack, a panic attack tag was what she was having. Why did she always seem to fall apart around him? It was so infuriating, but now she was just glad that he was there. She breathed, the black spots in her vision disappearing.

When she had calmed down she had realized what exactly she was doing. She was essentially clutching onto Magneto, as if she was holding on for dear life. She quickly ceased her actions, backing away from him as she gasped.

She stood there for a second, though she did not look at him, only the ground before she basically ran away towards her house. She could not stand to be here any more, not when she was this mortified, “ Valéy!” She heard him faintly call her from behind, though she did not stop. There was no way she was going to talk to him, not until five o’clock am. Only then would she face him.

(Later, exatly 5 am)

Valéy opened the door to her house, strutting outside, in her full combat outfit. She crossed one thought that she looked cool. She was excited and could not help herself as she pretty much skipped into the woods.

Though her excitement died down the second she caught sight of Magneto. She was reminded by want had occurred nearly an hour ago, and she saw he had two of his metal orbs. She probably should have seen it earlier though. He was also in his full combat outfit, though his was probably more like armor, especially with his helmet.

“ Aurora…” he seemed as if he was going to comment on what happened earlier, but she stopped him before he could say more.

“ Yeah I know I kinda sorta had a meltdown/panic attack earlier, but it’s not that big of a deal it kinda happens a lot. But there’s no need to…talk about it. I really don’t want to.”

“ Is that really how you live? Always with nightmares and panic attacks?” While he had suffered similar misgivings when he was younger, he did implore many methods to stop it and they eventually went away. He did feel bad for this girl, that she was still dealing with such things, that it had not gone away.

By this time, Valéy was right in front of Magneto, though she was staring at the ground, not looking very much like her usual jovial self. She began fidgeting, “ I…I have many long lasting problems…and issues. They just never go away, and never will. I just…deal with it.”

He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her chin up.

Valéy was afraid that when she met his eyes, not that she could see much of them, that she would see pity in them. She hated getting people’s pity, it made her feel so weak. Even though she knew they had done nothing wrong. It’s why she told as little people as possible. And even the people who knew, well they did not know, not really. What she saw in his eyes was understanding. She was able to tell that he understood what it was like, and in return he received a smiled from her. At true smile, “ Will we go now?”

He nodded, holding his hand out as the orb opened, “ Shall we?” He asked inviting her to go into her’s first.

“ Yes, we shall,” she said stepping inside.

This would be fun.

(Later)

As soon as the orb opened, Valéy jumped out. She mentally prepared herself for combat, knowing that the X-men might be here. And her suspicions were confirmed, when she heard people speaking.

“ Violette, Please, I’m you sister.”

Valéy and a Magneto exchanged looks, silently deciding that they should immeadietly attack. Valéy wanted to because she could sense that the Wolverine was here, and he probably sayytysaaaaaasmelled them. Magneto wanted to for the same reasons except for the fact that he could feel all of the metal that was the Wolverine.

When they both stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to the X-men.

Valéy launched a strong photon blast at Wolverine, enjoying the view she had of him flying back dozens of feet, slamming what must have been very hard into a tree, effectively beginning the battle.

The next thing she knew was that Magneto was dealing with the redhead, Grey, and Cyclops. The woman who had long white hair, Storm as she was called, flew into the air the sky flashing. She was defiantly creating a storm, or more like lightning, but it was not very powerful against her.

She lifted her hands to the sky as she summoned lightning, and Valéy prepared herself to blast her. It seemed as if within seconds, Storm striked her with a massive bolt of lightning, and it nearly hit her. Though thankfully, she was just barely faster than her and she met her lightning attacks with her light attacks.

When both the lightning and the light met in the middle, it was at first at a standstill. But Valéy quickly realized that Storm was like using her full power, and she was not, so she therefore implored more power into her blast, and slowly, but surely she began to push back her lightning.

It looked as if her light was swallowing Storm’s lightning, and Valéy loved every single second of it. When it had almost reached Storm, who had began backing up, the light suddenly zipped up, hitting her and knocking her far back.

Valéy smiled running up to her, in order to make sure that she was down, and she was knocked out cold.

She laughed, “ Don’t mess with Aurora,” she said using her mutant name. They were on a mission after all, they could not find out who she was, at least not yet.

When she turned around she felt metal going into her abdomen, and she looked up into the eyes of Woverine, “ Don’t ever challenge The Wolverine, otherwise,” he said driving his claws as deep as he could into her, “ you’ll end up much worse off than this.”

All she could feel was the agonizing pain, and she barely noticed when the Wolverine was thrown to the side, presumably by Magneto. She took a few steps forward before falling to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain as she whimpered.

She did her best to breathe, turning over onto her back, as she kept her hands on her stomach as she bled. If she were a regular human, she may very well die, though she was thankful that she was not.

She closed her eyes, not paying attention to anything going on around her.

It could have been 5 minutes, it could have been and hour, but the next time Valéy opened her eyes, she saw Magneto standing over her, “ Can you walk on your own?”

Valéy only groaned in response, “ What happened to Violette?” She asked in a low voice, clearly her injuries were causing her much pain.

“ I sent her off in one of the orbs, she’ll be at the brotherhood boarding house soon enough. But do answer my question, can you walk?”

Valéy focused on breathing in and out, “ I don’t know, but it really hurts. I don’t want to move. I don’t want to do anything.”

Magneto sighed getting readying to carry her if he had to, “ Then, I will carry you.”

“ Fine,” she whispered, her vision becoming hazy and unclear. She felt like she was going to pass out, and she would welcome it to stop the excruciating pain. Before she had even realized it, Magneto had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her to God knows where. Though she did not mind as she snuggled into his warm chest, “ Erik?”

“ Yes, Valéy?” He said in a soft tone, despite that he found it strange she used his first name. She had not done that before.

“ I found out something really really bad today,” she said, getting a bit loopy and disoriented.

“ What was it,” Magneto thought that surely the pain was starting to affect her and her brain. It seemed about right for how long it had been since she had been stabbed. He did have a Doctorate.

“ He…the Wolverine. He stabbed me.”

Magneto laughed a bit at that, “ Yes, he did, but you’ll be healed soon enough.”

“ Yes. But Erik,” she said whimpering, “ He…I saw in his memories when we touched that he is my father. I don’t want it to be him. I don’t want to have a father, and I don’t need one. Why does it have to be him? Why…” she said before finally blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what’s Will happen next Chapter? Hehehe. I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Next Sunday
> 
> Bible Verse: I am the good shepherd: the good shepherd giveth his life for the sheep.
> 
> —John 10:11 (King James Version)


	9. Welcome to the Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the new mutant, Violets, as she joins the Brotherhood and of course there’s school and the X-Men.
> 
> And Magneto and Aurora/Valéy have a moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Next Sunday!
> 
> Bible Verse: Every valley shall be exalted, and every mountain and hill shall be made low: and the crooked shall be made straight, and the rough places pain And the glory of the LORD shall be revealed, and all flesh shall see it together: for the mouth of the LORD hath spoken it.
> 
> \-- Isiah 40:4-

*Narrator’s POV*(X-Mansion, Bayville)

“ She was strong,” Storm said, looking rather thoughtful, “ She was very strong. I’m still aching from the blast from her that knocked me out, not to mention my headache is terrible. I wonder who she was?”

“ She said her name was Aurora,” Logan said.

“ Well, now we know that we don’t have just Magneto to deal with, but we have her as well. And it does not help that they were able to get the girl, Violette. Jean is heartbroken about it,” Alissane added.

“ Well, with luck, maybe this ‘Aurora’ is dead. She’ll at least be indisposed for the next few months.”

“ I don’t think so, Logan,” the Professor said, rolling in the room behind him, “ This Aurora, I do not know who she is, but Storm was right when she said she was powerful. And along with that she’s on Magneto’s side, and that will expedite her recovery much more than it would otherwise. I’m sure we will be seeing her again, and soon.”

“ If you say so, Professor,” Logan said.

(With Jean)

“ This is all my fault, Scott,” Jean said, looking so stressed out.

“ It’s not Jean. You could not have known what had happened,” Scott said reassuring her. He very rarely saw Jean in such a state, and he just wanted to do any and everything that he could for her to make her feel better.

“ No, that’s not what I mean. I know there’s nothing I could have done. But…I did something a few months ago to her and I really regret it. I know my sister, and I know that’s the reason why she didn’t want to go with us. I just keep thinking if I had not done it…”

“ Jean, I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad,” Scott said, wondering what Jean could have possibly done. Jean could never ever do anything wrong in his eyes, she was a True Angel.

“ But it is bad, it’s terrible,” she said, guilt and anguish in her eyes. She put her face in her hands, sighing into them.

If only…..  
_____________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Erik…wait when did I start calling him Erik? I saw Magneto standing up with his arms crossed. God, he looked so freaking tall and intimidating, not that I personally was intimidated by him.

I didn’t even try to get out of the…bed? I couldn’t tell what it was, it looked like we were in a hospital, though I knew better than to think that we were. Though, I was at least partially healed now after all these hours, how many hours had it been exactly. I smiled a pained smile, “ So, how long have I been out?”

“ Only a few hours, Aurora,” He said in a calm manor. Just how he usually was, except for sometimes when he just decided to be so cold and harsh for no reason.

“ And what time is it? And also where am I? Is this one of your bases? Probably the one close to Bayville,” I said, though the last part was mostly to myself.

He sighed, as if he was annoyed with me. Though he did seem to be always annoyed with me, and everyone else for that matter, “ Almost 1 o’clock. And yes, this is my base closet to Bayville. I would ask how you knew that, but I’m nearly sure of the answer.”

I smiled, and began laughing, but quickly stopped, clutching my stomach in pain, “ Shoot I forgot about that,” I felt the bandages through my clothing, “ Thank you for bandaging me, and bringing me here.”

He nodded, “ Do you get hurt like this so often? You know, if you were human you might have died, and if not that would be recovering for many months.”

I paused for a second, my mind going blank, “ Well…things were easier in New Orleans. Not that this is hard. The Wolverine just happened to be there the second I turned around,” the distaste in my voice was clear when I mentioned him. To think he was my father, “ But at least he blessed me with his healing capabilities. But you know what they say,” I said smiling, a quote popping up in my mind.

He raised an eyebrow, “ I don’t think I do.”

“ What is dead may never die,” for a while neither of us moved or said anything. But then I started laughing, and surprisingly enough, so did Er…Magneto, “ Okay. I could not help myself.”

He sat down in the seat next to the bed that I did not notice was there before, he was grinning, “ You read The Song Of Ice and Fire book series?” He said it in a way that suggested that he was having a hard time believing it.

“ Yes, you do too?” I said getting excited.

He nodded, standing as if he was going to leave.

“ Wait! Where are you going?”

“ I’m leaving you rest. Oh, of course, your room is the door on the right at the end of the hallway,” he turned to leave again.

“ No, wait. Please don’t leave.”

He turned back to me with a questioning gaze.

“ Talk to me. No one else reads that book series. No one that I talk to anyway. So…can you talk to me about it? Please?”

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say no, but then I tilted my head, giving him my best sad face.

“ Please, Erik…”

He chuckled, “ Alright, Valéy,” he relented and sat back down in his seat.

I beamed, “ Okay! I have a question,” I continued not waiting for his response, “ Pick one quote that you would say is your favorite in the entire book series, so far. Wait? Have you read the newest one that just came out not that long ago?”

“ Of course, I have, I am a true fan.”

I nodded, “ Mine are probably. ‘ When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die there is no middle ground’ then also ‘ Power is Power’ and also ‘If you ever call me sister again, I’ll have you strangled in your sleep’ and lastly, ‘Any man who must say I am the King is no true King’

“ The first two are everyone’s favorites,” he commented cooly.

I glared at him, before smiling again, “Okay okay. Tell me Yours!”

He paused, looking as if he were in deep thought about how to murder someone, “ Said by Tywin Lannister, ‘ A lion does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep.’ I find it to be very accurate.”

I gaped at him, though not because I was surprised. I rolled my eyes, laughing a bit, “ And let me guess. We mutants the lions, and humans are the sheep?” I said on the verge of laughing hysterically.

“ Yes, exactly.”

“ I suppose it is true. But now that I think about it, from George R.R. Martin’s description of Tywin Lannister, you probably look like him. Especially with your silver hair. You actually might look like a Targaryen with it. But is your hair white from a mutation? Or because your Uhmm…so old?” I joked, laughing.

He just shook his head, “ Neither. I dye it silver, and my natural hair color is brown. Dark brown really.”

“ So is mine, well that’s obvious. Well, I mean really it’s blue cause of my mutation, but…” I touched my hair, seeing that it was still blue and my eyes widened. If my hair was still blue, then that meant the I was still in my mutant form from earlier. But it made sense since it would not just change will I was out. I closed my eyes sighing, “ Of course.”

“ Aurora?”

I opened my eyes, and saw that he was standing again and right in front of me, “ Yes?” I said now feeling a bit more vulnerable knowing that he was truly seeing me now.

He brushed his hand against my cheek, and I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling, “ You are equally beautiful like this to, in your true form. You are a mutant, you do not need to hide any aspects of yourself from the world.”

I opened my eyes again meeting his. I did not say it, but I could tell he knew. It meant much to me that he had said this, and I was thankful.

(Later around 10 o’clock pm)

“ Ah, that was good,” I said to myself finishing the last bite of my food.

For dinner I made grilled chicken and chicken flavored rice for myself, but there was extra. Then Sabertooth came in, because apparently he lived here all the time, and I let him have the extras. He said that it tasted good. I told him how he was technically my uncle, and he snorted saying that he was not surprised.

I got up from my seat turning around in order to put it in the dishwasher.

But the first thing I saw was a shadowy figure, causing me to gasp and to drop my plate, which was glass, and subsequently it shattered into a bunch of tiny little pieces.

I looked at the floor in shock, forgetting about the figure, and seeing how some of the glass went in my foot. I looked back up, seeing that it was just Magneto, “ Really? You made me drop it, Erik!”

“ I did not mean to scare you, I apologize. But I did not make you drop that plate.”

I sighed, ignoring him as I took a few steps back. I sat on the ground and began taking the pieces of glass out of my foot.

“ Alright, Fine,” I heard him say.

I looked up from my feet and saw him on the floor picking up from the glass. I smiled, “ See even you accept that it’s your fault,” I joked.

He looked at me momentarily before continuing cleaning up the glass, “ You are very accident prone,” he observed, which was completely true.

“ Yes, I’ve been told. If I didn’t heal I would have many bruises and cuts. And that would just be from when I was under twelve.”

When Erik fished cleaning up the glass and when I finished getting all the glass out of my feet we talked, “ So, concerning Violette’s training, can I oversee that? I think she would learn how to use them better that way.”

Magneto shrugged, yes it was clear that he was tried. Otherwise, he would not act so…calm and like a regular person and not so formal. I can’t exactly think of a word for it, “ If you think that is best, then go ahead, I have no qualms with it,” well then he speaks and I know that I’m at least partially wrong. He is still so formal and uptight I guess, but in all honesty I don’t mind. I could only imagine him using clang and talking like a teenager, it would be horrendous. Except now I realize that I’m talking somewhat posh too.

I smiled, satisfied with his answer, “ Thank you for helping me clean up Erik, and also I’ll be coming here a lot more often now.”

He looked bewildered, as if that was the worst thing I could have said, and maybe it really was, “ Why would you do that?”

“ Well, I saw that there’s an indoor pool and hot tub. There’s also a sauna. And there’s a giant training room. It’s like a smaller version of Astroid M! But I am glad that it’s not in Space,” I said turning and leaving the kitchen before he could say another word.

It really does feel good having the last word.  
___________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Monday)

Violette rode her motorcycle all the way from the brotherhood boarding house to Bayville High School, despite the fact that she was still 15, but she didn’t care. She did not bother to wait on her new roommates, Toad, and Lance AKA Avalanche, and Rogue, but Rogue did not actually live there. Though Lance had literally just moved in hours after she did, which was weird to her, but she was not going to make a big deal out of it.

When she was right at the school she started seeing students, at least she assumed they were, and they all looked in her direction. Though she was not surprised, she was on a motorcycle after all.

She parked it in the area where students were suppose to park their vehicles. She took off her helmet shaking out her dark hair.

When she got off of her motorcycle Karina ran up to her, “ Vi!”

“ Karina, it’s good to see you again,” she commented, glad to be seeing her old friend again.

“ You as well, Vi, uhmm I was sent by my mozer, to show you classes. But ov course, I truly did it because you are my friend.”

Violette took out her schedule, “ Here,” she said giving her schedule to her, “ Lead the way, because I know I’ll get lost in this school.”

“ Alright,” she said looking through the schedule, as she began walking into the school with Violette in tow behind her, “ I see we have same first class…” right after saying that, she bumped into a boy with long hair, he looked like he had came out of the seventies, it was Lance, “ Oh, I am sorry,” Karina said.

“ It’s fine,” he said, then he looked to Violette, “ Oh hey, Vi, glad to see that you’ve made other friends.”

Violette laughed, “ Lance, we’re not friends and you know it. Besides, me and Karina already knew each other.”

“ Oh, you are The Avalanche. My moser told me ov you,” said looking between Vi and Lance, “ What is your first class?”

“ Same as the both of you. By the way I looked at your list that’s how I know.”

A few minutes later Karina with Lance and Vi behind her got to first period. Lance just walked straight in, and when Vi tried to as well, Karina stopped her, “ Vi, I a’ve to say a thing.”

“ What? You’re making me kinda mind worried.”

“ Jean is thus,” Karina said lowering her voice.

Violette huffed, and Karina thought she was going to have a meltdown and or throw a fit, “ Oh, for fucks sake, why does it seem like she is everyhwere? Always trying to ruin my fucking life!”

“ Violette!” Karina whisper-yelled grabbing onto her shoulders, “ You mist calm yourself, please? For me?”

She sighed, nodding her head, “ Okay, Alright,” she commented, “ But only for you.”

Karina nodded, smiling. She took a deep breath before pivoting and walking into the classroom, sitting in her usual seat next to Terrence. She figured that Vi was trying to calm herself, because a few second later, she walked into the classroom, shooting Jean an evil glare before sitting in front of Lance.

Violette did not look behind her, but since Karina was in the very back, she was able to see the Jean was staring at her the whole time. Just before class was going to start, Jean got up going over to Violette. Karina got up to, going after her.

“ Violette, please I—”

“ Jean.” Both Karina and Violette said at the same time. Violette looked at Karina nodding, and Karina went back to her seat.

Violette sighed, trying not to lose her temper at the person who was unfortunately her sister. She wished that she was not.

“ Look Jean. I do not want to see you. I do not want to hear you. I certainly do not want to talk to you. Now please get away from me,” she said, fuming, though surprisingly enough not yelling, at least not yet.

“ Please, you’re my—”

“ Get the hell away from me Jean!” Violette yelled just as the teacher walked into the classroom, and everyone in the classroom looked at her.

“ Miss Grey and…You. Please refrain from arguing and using inappropriate language. And Miss Grey please go back to your seat,” the teacher said.

Jean looked like she wanted to say something for a moment before she obeyed the teacher and went back to her seat. When she did so the teacher glared at Violette for a moment before turning to the class, and when she did so Vi rolled her eyes. She didn’t care about this or any other teacher one bit.

“ Alright class, it looks like we have a new student, would you come on up here,” the teacher went behind her desk to get the list she had been given, as Violette came up to the front of the room.

The teacher looked at the list, standing next to her, and she looked surprised, “ So would you introduce yourself please? Oh and make sure to do first and last name along with something you enjoy, thank you.”

Violette quelled the urge to punch her teacher in the face and spoke with a semi-pleasant expression on her face, “ My name is Violette Grey,” she paused as almost everyone gasped at the fact the she was probably Jean Grey’s sister. Vi was sure that gossip would be going around the school, especially considering how unlike to Jean she was. They were nearly opposites, “ And I just like making people feel uncomfortable.”

Some people smiled and laughed when she said this.

She did not wait for permission and ended straight back to her seat, popping into it without preamble.

“ Well, Thank you, Miss Grey.”

The teacher started the lesson and of course as usual, Vi did not pay attention to one thing that she said. She drifted into her thoughts about how she was going to have so much fun after school. She was glad that she still did not have to worry about annoying parents beings around, but she was also glad that she was no longer living on the streets.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she turned around seeing Lance’s face, “ Hey, Violette, you never told anyone what your powers were,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Vi looked at him for a second. She was going to ignore him at first, but she then changed her mind, smiling a bit, “ Meet me outside at lunch, and I’ll show you.”

He smiled, punching her shoulder, “ Cool, see you then.”

(Later, outside during lunch)

Violette stood outside the school, in the area where students could eat outside, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Goodness, what she was going to do to Lance would be so hilarious. She could not wait.

The Rogue, well just Rogue pas her looking at her strangely, but she did not say a thing. That’s what Vi liked about Rogue, she was so chill and nonchalant about things and she did not bother people. She was definitely the least annoying member out of all of the brotherhood.

A minute later Lance walked out, and smiled when he saw her, “ So, are you going to show me or not?”

“ Yeah, I will, but not out here with all of these people,” she said turning around to walk to the side of the school where she was sure no one would be, and Lance was following after her.

Once they got there Violette took out her pack of cigarettes and took time out as well as her lighter.

“ Want one, Lance?”

He hesitated, “ I would usually say no, but I’ll have one today,” he said as Vi gave her one. She lit hers, and his. She put the cigarette in her mouth closing her eyes, before talking it out and puffing it.

  
She felt so much better now, “ God, I needed that. Okay Lance, this will be funny,” at least for her it would be.

“ Bring it on.”

Violette smiled, raising her hand thinking a thought and the next things both she and Lance knew, Lance had been stabbed in the stomach and had fallen to the ground in pain and bleeding.

“ AHHHHHH!!!! What the hell!” Lance yelled as he clutched his bleeding abdomen.

Violette tried her best not to laugh, she knew she was kinda wrong for this.

“ Violette! Do something!” He yelled, alarm in his eyes.

Violette finally let out her laugh that she had been holding in, “ Okay, Okay Lance. Stop being such a baby,” she said before waving her hand. When she did so the knife was gone, the bleeding had stopped and the blood was gone, and the wound Lance had was gone as well. Just like nothing ever happened.

Lance scrambled up, looking at her in wonder, but with a bit of fear, but only a bit, “ What? How did you do that? And did you have to freaking stab me!”

“ No, I did not have to, but let it serve as a reminder to you. See you later,” she said walking past a gaping Lance.

When Violette went back inside the school and the lunchroom she sat at the table Karina was at, “ This, is Violette or Vi as we call her,” Karina said indicating Violette who waved with a small smiled on her face.

“ Sup, guys,” she said, all these faces were new to her, except for Karina and Terrence Of course. Although, her and Terrence had never been friends.

“ Hey, so, how do you know Karina and Terrence I guess, by the way, I’m Brooklyn, but call me Brook,” she said.

Violette smiled, beginning the somewhat long story of how she knew both Karina and Terrence.

(Later)

Violette took her helmet off before getting off of her motorcycle. At the house, she saw Lance’s Jeep here so she knew Lance and Toad must’ve arrived already, mostly because she took the long way home. She wanted to just enjoy the breeze, and the fresh air. It helped to calm her from the annoyances of school. Though she thought it was better than the anger management camp that she was at, and the school before that.

That only reason why she even had to go there was because Jean told their parents about her so-called anger issues, and so they sent her to the camp, in New Orleans. After a few months, she escaped and the thieves guild somewhat took her in, mostly Valéy did, or Aurora. Then months later she got her powers, and now here she was in Bayville.

She threw the front door open running up the stairs, and when she did so, she bumped straight into Lance, “ Oh, uh, sorry,”

“ It’s fine, Vi, as long as you don’t stab me again,” he said with more than a little bit of ire in his voice.

Vi crossed her arms not moving out of the way to let him downstairs, “ Oh come one, Lance, are you actually still mad about that. I’ve told you a million times that I’m sorry,it’s not even that big of a deal,” she commented in full confidence.

“ Hey, yo, Lance told me what ya did. That was kinda mess’d up,” Toad said, at the bottom of the stairs.

“ What the hell, it was!” Lance yelled, “ How could you freaking stab me! It doesn’t make it any better that it wasn’t real, that fucking hurt, Violette!”

Just as she was going to respond, the front door slammed open, “ I brought brownies for all of you!” Valéy yelled with a bag in her hand.

Everyone turned to her, smiles on their faces, Toad hopped to her, though he was the closet. Violette raced down the stairs with Lance right behind her. Once they reached the bottom, Lance jumped in front of her, “ Can I have all of it! They don’t deserve it to get any of it,”

“ Hey!” Toad yelled, looking at him incredulously, “ I defended you, man! I get some too!”

“ What! She’s is mine, Aurora is mine! She has to give me all of it!” Violette yelled, barely noticing that what she was saying was not making much sense.

Lance, Toad, And Violette all started arguing and yelling with one another, wanting to be the one who would get the brownies. Although, Valéy was looking at them, pure amusement and entertainment coloring her features.

Eventually she got tired of it, and she lifted her hands shooting blinding lights at all of them, causing them all to halt, Lance and Toad falling to the floor from the bright light. When she knew that the light was no longer affecting them, she spoke, “ First of all, guys, you all need to apologize and forgive each other. Especially you, Violette and Lance. Stabbing people is not nice, Violette,”

They all groaned but reluctantly apologized to each other, “ Can we get the brownies now?” Lance asked.

Valéy laughed, “ I don’t have any.”

“ Wait, what?” Violette asked.

“ You heard me. I just thought it would be really funny to see how you guys would react,” she said, barely containing the urge to fall on the ground and start rolling around and laughing.

Lance let out a long cross between a sigh and a groan, “ Then what’s in the bag, then?”

“ Oh, I bought some skittles,” Toad tried to get them with his tongue, but Valéy moved them out of his reach taking a few steps back and outside of the house, “ AND, they are only for me. But anyways I came here to start you guys’ training. I’m basically gonna come over whenever I feel like it, and train you guys. Cause honestly you all are all trash now, but with my help that can change in the future.”

“ But I don’t want—” Lance and Toad started at the same time, but were cut off by Valéy.

“ You will, or I’ll drag you outside,” Valéy said, her fists and eyes glowing brightly. As if they were light itself.

“ Yo, Aurora, Okay!” Toad yelled, “ We get it your powerful and scary, and well do it, okay?”

“ Whatever, come on,” Valéy said turning around on her heel.

She honestly did not want to have to deal with or train these annoying teenagers, but to only train her children and Violette and Terrence. But she knew that would be unfair to them, so she was going to train all of them. She knew that this would be a very tedious task, maybe even a little hard, but she had full faith in herself, and apparently so did Erik…errr Magneto, that she would be able to do this.

After all, it was not like she would be moving mountains, although she believed that she may be able to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and Violette, our new character.
> 
> I admit that in future chapters she will be taking a backseat, but she will get her time to shine!
> 
> Also, next chapter Magneto recruits two new people for his Alcolytes. Hmm...I wonder who they are? And it’s not who you think!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Next Sunday!
> 
> Bible Verse: Every valley shall be exalted, and every mountain and hill shall be made low: and the crooked shall be made straight, and the rough places pain And the glory of the LORD shall be revealed, and all flesh shall see it together: for the mouth of the LORD hath spoken it.
> 
> \-- Isiah 40:4-


	10. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karina, Terrence, Lance, and Violette hang out . The Alcolytes get two new members...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter guys!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 4/19/20
> 
> Bible Verse: I the Lord search the heart, I try the reins, even to give every man according to his ways, and according to the fruit of his doings.

*Narrator’s POV*(Wednesday)

“ To think dat I am Co-Captain of da team!” Karina squealed, “ I am very glad!”

Brook laughed, “ I’m glad your Co-Captain too. Maybe you know who will get injured and you’ll become the new captain. Or better yet, she’ll move away.”

Karina looked at her strangely, “ You speak much more hateful ov her lately,” she commented.

“ Well she’s a hateful person, and we all know that she had been a lot more annoying this past week than usual, and that’s a lot, all things considered.”

“ That is True,” she said chomping on her salad. She always had to be healthy, she knew not how her mother and her sister, and everyone else that lived with her could eat and drink such unhealthy things. It was alright to do it occasionally, as she did, but in her opinion did it far too much. She was going to broach another subject when she heard many people at their table, The cheer team’s table, start to laugh as well as many other people in the Cafeteria.

“ What’s so funny?” Brook asked.

Karina sighed, looking at the entrance to the Cafeteria to see our newest recruit, Fred Dukes or the Blob, “ They laugh at Fred, which is so very rude.”

Brook sighed as well, “ People nowadays,”

They were going to go over to him but then a whole fiasco started as Fred threw a giant tantrum thinking that everyone was making fun of him, and some of them really were. As with most people, Brook had long gone, but Karina was still there.

Once everything was over, she saw Jean talking to him. She would have stopped it, but she looked to be doing some good, so she just turned around and left. She did not think that by her having one conversation with Blob that he would just go to the X-Men or something, she truly felt it to be impossible. Or very close to it at least.

(Later, With Violette)

When Fred finally got home he was covered in trash and Violette, just glared at him, “ Are you joking, Fred?” Karina called to tell her that Blob had kidnapped Jean, but apparently Rogue was there to save the day. She could honestly not think of anything more stupid, except for the fact that she easily could.

“ What? It’s not my fault,”

“ I know what happened, Fred. You really should not have done that to Jean, even if she really did deserve it. Even I would not do that, and I hate her.”

“ Fine, Violette,” Fred said, as she moved aside to let him through.

Violette sighed, turning to go to her bedroom, but the kitchen phone started ringing. She walked over, picking it ho since no one, surprisingly enough, was downstairs aside from her, “ Hello? Who’s calling?”

“ It is me!” Karina said in her recognizable accent

“ Oh hey, Karina, what’s going on? Something wrong?”

“ No, but guess it! I a’ve de boyfriend now! Come to da café, you know which one? And bring Lance!”i

“ Wait, why?”

“ Cause, we are going to have such fun! As well as Terrence will no be lonely.”

(Later)

Violette walked into the café/karaoke place, with Lance in tow behind her. Her eyes roamed around the room and she smiled when she saw Terrence, who looked to be in some kind of trance or something, and Karina sitting at one of the tables as they waved them over.

Violette and Lance sat down from across Karina and Terrence, “ Hi!” Karina said excitedly.

“ What has you so excited?” Violette asked.

“ Yes, so excited that you would force us and drag us kicking here,” Lance half-complained although he was smiling.

“ That’s because something amazing is going to happen,” She grinned, turning to Terrence, who snapped out of his trance he had been in.

“ Oh yeah…we asked our parents if we could move into the Brotherhood Boarding House. And…well they laughed at us…but they didn’t says no,” Terrence shrugged, “ Although I’m really not helpful that they’ll say yes.”

“ Oh they will,” Karina said, “ They have to. We will continue asking and pestering them until until they let us. I’ll make sure if it,” she said as her eyes briefly turned black, before going back to their original color.

“ What were you think about, Terrence? When you were in your trance,” Lance asked.

He smirked, “ I was thinking about Brooklyn,” everyone groaned and sighed, but nobody was surprised. Terrence had been quite attached to his new girlfriend, and Karina knew that he was always like this when he was newly in a relationship, “ She’s the best person in the entire world. The best pe—”

“ Okay, Okay, we get it, Terrence,” Violette said.

Karina and Terrence both got an irritated look on their faces..

“ What?” Lance asked,

“ Look behind you,” Terrence said, and so high Violette and Lance looked behind them to see Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty walk in and sit at a table. Violette groaned and clenched her fists and Lance rolled his eyes.

“ Do not do a thing. Terrence and I are suppose to spy on the X-Men…so please do not blow up, Vi, alright?” Karina gave Terrence a look and they both got up from their seats and walked over to the group of X-Men, “ Hello guys,” Karina said sitting down next to Jean, without being invited, Terrence sat next to Kurt.

“ Hello,” Kurt waved with the rest of the X-Men greeting them.

“ So, what did you all get on the chemistry quiz?” Terrence asked, “ I got a 90.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped, “ How! I got an 80! And I studied so hard, man I hate za chemistry!” He pouted, crossing his arms.

Scott laughed, “ Well, maybe you’ll do better next time and besides, you still passes. And as long as you are doing you best. I got an 85…it tried my best and that is good enough for me,” Scott said like the typical boy-Scout he was.

“ Well, like, I also got an 80…but that’s good because chemistry is, like so hard. I bet Jean got a 100,” Kitty said, playfully.

Jean smiled, laughing, “ I wish I did. But in actuality, I only got a 95,” she shrugged, “ I guess that it could be worse.”

“ Oh it could be much worse, I got a 70 on the last one, the only reason why I got a 90 on this one was because I studied really…really hard,” Terrence half-lied.

Karina scoffed, though there was no malice conveyed, nor did she feel it, “ Dat is such a lie! Brook gave you the special flash cards. They must be magical if they can make you of all people get a decent grade.”

“ It’s not a decent…it’s a great grade!” Terrence said, “ And besides, weren’t you the one that got a 95 or something? Just like last time, and yet you want to complain as if your life is so hard.”

“ I never said my life was hard, but that doesn’t mean it was easy either. And while I did get a 95 last week, in contrast this week I got a 100.”

Nearly everyone’s jaw dropped open and Jean was the first to speak, “ How! I knew everything that was on the study guide! And yet I still missed number 6. Did any of you understand number 6 because it made absolutely 0 sense.”

“ No,” Scott omitted, “ I didn’t get number 6 either,” everyone else nodded in agreement, for they had all missed number 6.

“ What was the correct answer?” Jean asked, taking out a pen and notepad.

“ It was B, I thought it was obvious,” Karina explained to Jean and the rest of the table about why it was B and why the other answer choices were wrong and Jean took notes for future reference so that she would not miss another question similar to number 6 again.

“ Alright, Thank you,” Jean said.

“ You are very welcome. But I think you owe me a payment,” Karin said, wiggling her eyebrows as a cheeky smile made its way onto her face.

“ What?” Jean asked, skeptically, though she knew that Karina would not make it anything too bad.

“ I want you to sing karaoke with me.”

Jean immediately paled, “ Uhh…I don’t know if I can do that. It..,It really just depends on what song it is. You have anything in mind?”

Karina gave Jean a look that said ‘of course I do’ and she grinned as they giggled stood up and she whispered the song into the control person/dj’s ear so that no one could hear.

“ The song is Try Again by Aaliyah. Oh and also don’t pass out when we go on stage, Violette is her and so is Lance.”

“ Wait, what?” Jean asked, taken aback by Violette being here as she looked around the café to see her sister.

“ It’s too late to do anything, now. We have to sing,” Karina grinned as she pulled Violette onto the stage.

Jean and Karina wonderfully song Try Again, and when they finished they bowed and everyone in the café clapped for them. Jean immediately tried to go over to Violette, but Violette brushed her off and dragged Lance out of the café after waving goodbye to Karina and Terrence.

So for the rest of the time they were there Karina and Terrence talked with the X-Men and had fun. They liked to think that they were truly becoming friends and that the X-Men were starting to trust them. But it would only be a matter of time before their friendship was over and revealed their covers.

But for now, they could pretend that the X-Men were their true friends.  
_________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Sunday, The Base)

“ How come Gambit never knew abo’u dis bass?” Rekey asked looking at the base in wonder as Valéy led him to one of the meeting rooms, just to give it a name. She was wearing her uniform/armor and in her mutant form. She was taking Erik/Magneto’s advice and was going to stay in her mutant form whenever she was not in public. She thought she looked pretty nice.

“ Cause, you don’t need to know? But whatever. I just want to get this over with and enjoy the rest of my freaking weekend before I have to go back to school with all of those dumbass teenagers. I mean honestly, they’re all immature and annoying.”

Sabertooth laughed, from the side of her, and she glared at him, “ True, but if they’re immature, then what are you?”

Valéy gaped at him, “ I am not immature! Okay maybe I am, but at least I am affective. Unlike those ineffective teenagers. Y’know, I trained with them, just the other day, and they were pretty terrible. It’s going to take so much work to get them whipped in shape, but lucky for them I am a pretty amazing teacher.”

“ For the record, I only agree that you are effective. That cannot be denied,” Remy said, and Sabertooth nodded in agreement.

Then the double doors opened of their own accord, courtesy of Magneto, who strode in front with Mike behind him and two other people, a male and a female behind him. But the female looked a little familiar to her.

Valéy tilted her head looking at both of the strangers, trying to assess them. She assumed that they were both new recruits, though she estimated that they had had their powers for a while, and that Mike was the one who found them. After all, the Professor would not and could not find every single mutant in the entire world. She also could easily tell that the male was likely a few years older than her, while the female looked to be around her age. She schooled her expression into a passive one, full of indifference. She turned serious so quickly, it reminded her that she actually was bipolar. Not that she cared very much at the moment, she was more focused on these new people. She needed to look strong and intimidating now.

“ I am glad all of you could make it,” Magneto said crossing his arms over his extremely broad chest, cloaked in his very fitting armor. If it weren’t for the color, which Valéy despised, he would look like a very fitting villain. Not that he was, only people who did not understand thought that, delusional idealists, such as the X-Men were, “ There are many important matters to be discussed.”

Mike stepped forward, indicating the two unknown persons behind him and Magneto. He gestured towards the man first, “ This is Sean Cassidy, also known as Banshee,” said man had tan skin accompanied with bright red hair, “ And this is Emma Frost,” this woman was wearing all white, and had long blonde hair, cascading down her back, the attire she wore was very revealing. Valéy did not fail to notice that she was very beautiful, and she meant very beautiful, “ They are the newest recruits,” Mike said walking over to take a seat next to Gambit.

“ Banshee and Emma, why don’t you both take a seat. Oh and this is Sabertooth, Aurora, and Gambit,” they both nodded taking their seats. Valéy could tell that the blonde woman, Emma, was looking at her, and within seconds she felt Emma trying to get into her mind, but it was impossible.

Valéy half-smiled, delighted at this turn of events, “ Emma,” she started, cutting off whatever Magneto was going to say, “ Do not attempt to use your telepathy on me again. It will not work,” Of course she was aware she could have spoken in her mind, but she would rather speak aloud to expose her.

Emma looked sheepish, but she said nothing, biting her lip, as Valéy smiled at her triumph. She actually thought that she could look into her mind, that was truly funny. But if she tried, that means she likely actually did look into the minds of everyone excluding herself, Magneto, and Mike.

Magneto, needless to say, explained his plan concerning Astroid M and the X-Men and want the future plans what that would be. Everyone, herself included, nodded in agreement to his plan, although Valéy believed it to be much flawed, though not in all areas of course. She would make sure to tell him this.

He finished with, “ Does anyone have any questions concerning what I just spoke of?”

There was a silence where in which no one spoke, and Valéy could tell Magneto was smiling underneath his helmet.

“ Good, now since powers were never revealed, all of you will go to the training room and find out there, by fighting each other one on one. I do look forward to seeing who wins,” he said in a chilled and amusing tone.

At that word, nearly everyone dispersed, though when Emma was about to walk past her, Valéy grabbed her arm, thanking God that she was not wearing her full gloves as she got many flashes of memories form her, “ I look forward to fighting against you, and winning,” she said, a sly smile on her face. Now she had a good portion of her memories.

“ As do I,” Emma said, before she loosened her grip and Emma left the room. The point of Valéy grabbing arm was so that she could look through Emma’s memories, and what she saw shocked her. Though why should she be shocked? Seeing as Magneto apparently had two children Pietro and Wanda, as she saw from Erik’s personal memories. She saw in Emma’s that Magneto too had another daughter with her, named Lorna who was eight years old. She also saw other things, some more disturbing than others. She did see other useful things, such as Sean had a daughter, named Theresa who was here at the base and she was around Áriannia’s age. She wondered why no one had mentioned that to her or the rest of them.

She turned to Magneto, smiling feinly, “ So, your plan, you are sure of it, truly?” There was clear skepticism within her voice.

“ Of course I am, why would I present my plan if I was not sure of it. Why do you ask, do you doubt it?”

“ Well, Yes,” she said standing from her seat, walking over to Magneto, “ I feel that the plan of having everyone fight everyone to see who is worthy is very fool-hearty. I am more than sure that say half of our people will lose, and we will be losing valuable members, well kinda valuable anyways. And then you what? Exchange them for more powerful X-Men who are, if you have forgotten, are not even on our side? Who’s to say the Your evolution machine will even work? What if those who have lost take vengeance upon you?”

He slammed his hands on the table, speaking harshly, “ It will work, you can test it out since you always claim to be so invincible. Or perhaps you are afraid that you will be on the losing end. I suppose it is not far fetched, especially if you were to fight with say…The Wolverine,” this was Magneto’s way of issuing a warning to her, though he was sure that Wolverine and Sabertooth would be much better matched.

“ I haven’t any qualms with defeating my father. So go on, put me up against him,” she said turning and walking to the exit, though she stopped before she reached it, “ But just know that once your little mid-life crisis, your second one by the way, backfires I will laugh aloud,” she turned on her heel leaving the room, with a smile on her face.

(Later)

“ Oh, surprise surprise, looks like I win,” Valéy said watching as Mike helped Emma up, what a Good Samaritan he was, “ So since were done here, I’ll see you guys…later,” she said leaving the huge training room.

Though she barely took two steps when she felt someone grab her arm, she turned around seeing Mike.

“ Uhh…yes Mike?”

“ Anything you want to say, regarding Emma?”

Valéy scoffed, “ No, what is there to say. I mean I guess that she is pretty good, though of course not better than me. But other than that, there is nothing to say. Why are you even asking?”

“ It does not seem like it. In fact, it seems like you hate her, as if maybe your jealous of her?”

“ No,” she said calmly, “ I am not. And I’m not going to talk about this anymore,” she said leaving before he could say another word.

How could he think that she was jealous of Emma? Her of all people? There was nothing to be jealous of. She barely even knew her. The only reason why she did not necessarily like her was because she got a very antagonistic feeling from her. So no, she did not like the newest recruit, Emma Frost, but she was certainly not jealous of her.

That was just ridiculous, or so she told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I decided to introduce Emma Frost and Banshee. And I decided to make Emma Frost Polaris’ mother...cause I felt like it. Things are certainly going to ge very very interesting.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 4/19/20
> 
> Bible Verse: I the Lord search the heart, I try the reins, even to give every man according to his ways, and according to the fruit of his doings.


	11. My Father Magneto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valéy has a confrontation with her father, Wolverine, which leads to problems for her and her friends and family.
> 
> The teenagers have fun at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: Next Sunday!(Maybe)
> 
> Bible Verse: God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble.
> 
> — Psalm 46:1

*Narrator’s POV*(Monday, after school)

As Valéy sat at the kitchen table, she heard the doorbell ring.n table

She got up walking to the door, thinking that perhaps it was one of the children’s friends, or one of Gambit’s…various one night stands.

Though when she opened the door, her eyes widened as she stumbled backwards. She would’ve tried to act as if she did not know the man, but she knew that they were revealed, “ What do you want Wolverine?” She asked taking several steps backwards.

He stepped into the house, sniffing it, “ The scent of Sabertooth is all over this house, and you, Aurora.”

She put her hands behind her back as they began to glow, “ Professor Xavier would not approve of you being here,” she countered.

He ignored her, “ That means that somehow, someway, you are close to him.”

She looked at him, and he looked her. He unsheathes his claws launching himself at her, as she easily moved out of the way. Despite being ready to launch an attack on him, she did not and stuck to the defensive end.

After many times of him trying to get to her, she created a light shield while in the entryway to the house so he could not get to her. She felt such anger that she could not help what came out of her mouth next, “ You know that it is not nice for a FATHER to treat his DAUGHTER in such a way.”

At what she said, The Wolverine froze in complete and utter shock. She took advantage of this and slammed the door shut, whilst still maintaining the shield, though she increased it to be around the entire house as to not let him escape. She took many deep breaths, she was glad that only she and Gambit were in the house currently, and she had told Gambit in her mind while fighting Wolverine that he was here and to get out of the house.

To her shock and horror she saw the house glowing a reddish-organe color. If she had the time she would have contemplated why Gambit was doing this, but she did not have the time.

She let go of her powers and started running in the opposite direction, but she then felt the explosion before she heard it. Since she was still very close to the house the explosion threw her some distance away, nearly knocking her out, though it only sent her in a daze.

__________________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*(Wednesday early morning around five o’clock, Magneto’s base)

“ Despite how annoyed I am, I think that aside from all the luxury, living here is better. After all, if we were to just buy a new house we would probably just get found again. You have to admit that this place is pretty safe.”

“ I agree, though I am pretty surprised about the children, well Terrence and Karina at least.”

She sighed, “ I don’t see why they would even want to be there, but I guess they are teenagers. Living at the Brotherhood Borderhouse may actually be good for them. It’s not like it’s a permanent thing anyways.”

“ Yes, but it could easily become one.”

After Gambit blew the house up, Valéy, Mike, Gambit, and Áriannia all relocated to Magneto’s base as permanent living arrangements. While Terrence and Karina had moved into the Brotherhood Borderhouse since they begged their parents to let them live there, though they only reluctantly agreed, though of course it did have some reasonable constraints, such as they had to stay here on the weekends, “ It won’t, I will make sure of it. There’s no way I’m letting my baby go.”

Áriannia walked into the room, and for some strange reason Gambit and Emma were behind her. Valéy smiled brightly, “ Good morning, Áriannia! Good morning Emma! And Bad morning to you, Gambit,” she said with as much cheerfulness in her voice as possible.

Áriannia sat next to her mother, as Emma looked to be getting some coffee, and Gambit, well no one knew why he was even in here so early…the best explanation was that he had just come from being with some girl. Both Gambit and Emma mumbled a good morning to her, “ Good morning, momma,” her daughter said.

“ Why are you up so early, Áriannia? It’s only 5 o’clock.”

“ I fell asleep early, and so now I woke up this early because of that,” she said popping a grape in her mouth from her mother’s plate.

“ If you are here, then where is our cat? Where is Danńie?”

Her daughter paused, her eyes widening.

She sighed, “ Your better go a get him before something happens to him, and when you find him, go back to bed, or read, or watch tv. If you eat now you’ll end up making it a habit.”

“ Ok, mom, I’m going,” she said getting out of her seat as she literally ran out of the kitchen.

“ AND DON’T RUN WHEN YOUR INSIDE!” Valéy sighed thinking that her daughter would never learn, “ God, freaking children, they never learn,” she said underneath her breath. Then Magneto walked into the kitchen, though he stopped when he saw how many inhabitants were in it. He thought that at this time it would be vacant, but no of course over half of everyone that lived there was in the kitchen at the one time he decided to come in. He sighed, continuing on his way in, as he got some canned fruit out of the fridge and sat next to Emma at the kitchen table.

“ Don’t tell me your still mad at me, Valéy?” Gambit asked, siting next to her on the island.

“ You’re kidding me right?” She asked, standing up from the stool, “ You blew up our freaking house!” She whisper-yelled, not wanting to be too loud, “ I told you to get out of the house because Wolverine was there, not get out of the house and blow it up. I had things in there that I have had for years! Longer than you’ve been alive! So yes, I am still mad at you,” she said, turning away from Gambit, while still technically being right next to him, “ So what were we talking about Mike? I forgot.”

“ About the children…”

“ Oh yeah, I wager that they’re going to try to get into some trouble, thinking that they’ll get away with it. I mean do you know how much trouble Violette, Avalanche, Toad, Blob, and Quicksilver are on their own,” she said resisting the urge to glance at Magneto, “ Just imagine adding Karina and Terrence,” she shook her head.

“ It’ll be a nightmare,” Mike commented.

(Meanwhile, the Brotherhood Boardinghouse, 6 o’clock)

When Pietro woke up, he showered, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and cleaned up his room. By the time he finished all of this ten seconds had passed.

He thought that 6 o’clock was a good time for everyone in the house to wake up.

So, he sped downstairs getting pots and pans before speeding back upstairs. He first went into Lance’s room, banging the pots and pans together, “ WAKEUPLANCE!!!”

Lance jumped, up falling out of the bed as he covered his ears, “ Shut up, Pietro!” He yelled.

“ Finewhateverjustgetup!” He left the room, doing the exact same thing in Toad, Blob, Violette, Terrence, and Karina’s rooms in order to walk them all up as well.

In the next ten minutes everyone was downstairs, except for Lance who would have the bathroom for the next ten minutes. Downstairs, Violette and Karina were watching the television, while Blob was making breakfast as he and Toad talked, as he cooked very good, and Pietro and Terrence were talking about basketball.

“ You know, Daniels.” Pietro said.

“ As in the X-Men?”

“ Yeahhim. He is so annoying. I hate him.”

Terrence shrugged his shoulders, “ I guess so,” though Violette walked behind him.

“ You’re kidding right? He’s the most annoying thing on the face of this Earth. I swear every single time I see him, I want to kill him.”

They all laughed, “ See, Violette understands,” Pietro said.

All of a sudden Lance was at the bottom of the stairs, “ Bathroom’s open!” He yelled, sitting on the couch to watch tv.

For a moment Terrence and Violette froze as if their lives depended on it. Though within seconds, they both ran upstairs, yelling that they would be the one to get the bathroom.

Though after a bunch of yelling a very sullen looking Terrence came from walking down the stairs slowly, “ She better not take a long time,” he muttered.

“ She will not,” Karina said, “ This is Violette we’re talking about.”

“ What about you? Don’t you need the bathroom?”

Karin laughed as if he was the dumbest person in the world, “ I took a shower last night. And as you can see I got dressed and did my hair using the mirror in my bedroom. You know, I’m not an idiot like you all,” she joked.

Pietro sped over to her, smiling charmingly, “ You do look nice,” he said, smiling.

“ Awwwwwww. As do you, Pietro. Your smile is also moi moi(very very) charming. Although I’m not interested in you and your philandering ways. Besides, I date now,” she said smoothly, delivering a blow to Pietro’s ego, causing him to stay silent, and he would for a while, at least until they got to school.

They all knew he would start to go on and on, picking fights with the X-Men, being arrogant, and of course flirting with as many girls as humanly possible. But Pietro wasn’t any normal human…so he would flirt with as many girls as inhumanly possible.

That was just Pietro Maximoff in a nutshell.

(Later, Bayville High School)

“ Okay, guys bye,” Terrence said as he and Katina jumped out of the car. They could not be seen with them too much, but especially not arriving at school together. If they were seen by say the X-Men, they would start to suspect that both of them were mutants and if that happened they would start to think their parents were mutants. Then the gig would be up, and they along with their parents could not spy on the X-men. Both of their parents would be so mad at them, if they were caught because of their foolishness.

“ Oh, so you’re ashamed to be seen with us,” Pietro joked, jumping out of the car and speeding next to Karina.

She rolled your eyes, “ You are aware why we cannot. Now, bye,” she said turning and walking away, with Terrence right behind here.

“ Oh, she’ll come around,” Pietro said to himself, though Lance walked behind him, patting his back.

“ It’s okay, Pietro, we know that Karina will be one of the few girls to reject you,” He said, in between laughs.

He shrugged off his hand, “ Whatever, Lance,” He said before speeding off.

(Later, lunch)

“ Come on, Karina!” Jean pleaded with her, “ Come sit with me and my friends!”

She looked at her, shaking her head, “ Awhh…well alright. But only just for today I cannot abandon my friends forever, hmm?”

“ I understand, “ Jean said, grabbing Karina’s hand, “ Come on!”

When they got to the table, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, and Evan were already there. Jean waved at them, as she and Karina sat down, “ Hey guys! This is my new friend, Karina. I don’t know if you know her or not, but don’t scare her away,” She said giving her friends an important look. Karina knew that she was likely telling them without actually saying it not to use their powers since they thought that she was a human. How wrong they were…

“ Hello everyone,” Karina said waving at the group.

Scott just waved at her, Kurt actually greeted her with a polite “Hello, Karina,”, Kitty waved excitedly saying “Like, hi, I know you!” And Evan smiled and winked at her, “ What’s up,” He said and it was clear that Evan was trying to impress her. Karina thought to herself that despite how much Pietro and Evan hated each other they were alike in a lot of ways, at least as far as she could tell they were, “ So I have been dying to know more about you. I’m not like a stalker or anything,” Kitty began rambling, “ But, like, your like super popular! And—”

“ What do you think about Pietro Maximoff? You know him, I know you do,” Evan said, eating his fries as he watched her rather creepily, “ What do you think of him? He sucks, right? And I’m much better than him, right?”

“ Uhh,” Karina stumbled, but Jean intervened.

Jean held her hands out, stopping Evan, “ Evan Stop chastising her…you heard when I said to behave right? And you’re doing the opposite and you’ll scare her away. You see her reaction don’t you?” Jean asked, pointing at Karina who looked pale…although she was almost always pale…but it’s not like the X-Men knew that.

“ I was just asking a question, Jean…but sorry,” Evan said, shrugging his shoulders, before sipping on his drink loudly and annoyingly all the while looking at her…pressuring her with his eyes to tell him. But, of course, Karina was not intimidated by him at all…but she thought why not give her true opinion.

“ Well if you truly wish to know what I believe I will tell you. If I am honest, I do not truly care for him much. He can be overbearing and quite annoying at times I admit that,” she said as her mind went back to all of those times, but then she smiled slyly, “ But you, my annoying enemy, are much much worse. The way you look at me all…eerily and creepily…it’s unnervingly perverse. And I do not become unnerved easily. And you have such an immature, attention-seeking, loud, and annoying personality. I am truly surprised that someone has not murdered you yet. But if you ever wish for me to…all you ave to do is ask,” She gave him an overly sweet smile, all the while everyone at the table was silent. She looked at them all, “ What? He wanted the truth so I gave it to him. In fact, I am not even the only one who thinks it…”

“ Uhhh, So ow are you liking Bayville?” Kurt asked breaking the tense, long silence.

“ It is fun, I suppose. Although I would enjoy my time her much more if Evan wasn’t here,” Karina insulted him again.

Evan seemed to seemed to have been in shock for the last 20 seconds, but he finally came out of it as he stood up and left, storming off.

Karina laughed, “ So…what did you guys get on the chemistry quiz? I got a 100.”

(Later, around 7 o’clock pm, Team Dinner, Magneto’s Base)

At the table everyone who lived in Magneto’s base, sat, about to eat their food. Surprisingly enough everyone was there, even Gambit. Team dinners were apparently suppose to be on Wednesdays as well as on Sundays.

Before anyone actually ate the food, Valéy stood up, “ Wait! Don’t eat yet,”

“ Why?” Emma asked.

“ Because I have a speech to make,” most if everyone sighed or groaned as Valéy smiled, “ I just want to say that I cooked around 60% of this meal, and Mike cooked the other 40% of it. But just know that of course the part I cooked tastes way better. So please thank me for my kindness and generosity because I am a a very nice person. Okay, you guys can eat now,” she said sitting down smiling.

Everyone started eating the meal and just as Valéy took one bite she saw Áriannia taking out a book from underneath the table. She dropped her utensils, “ Really, Áriannia?” She said glaring at her daughter

“ What? You said I can’t have my gameboy, so I brought a book instead.”

She snatched the book from her hand, levitating it to the counter. She shook her head, thinking how annoying kids were, though her thoughts were interrupted by Emma’s voice, “ Seeing you use your powers, Aurora, it makes me wonder what they are exactly…”

She smiled, tilting her head, “ Well it is a bit complicated. But basically I have a healing factor, though it’s much slower than Sabertooth’s. He may heal from stabs say in the abdomen,” she thought of when that happened to her not to long ago,” He’ll heal in minutes, where as for me it would take around a day to heal. And I can’t really die, at least not by conventional methods. Then my other power…essentially it’s light manipulation. And of course you can do many things with that power, like levitating things, mostly small ones, shooting photon blasts, creating shields…among other things. And another power that’s…complicated,” she said leaving out the details of that power, she did not tell people much about that power. The only ones who knew about it other than herself were Magneto, Karina, Mike, Terrence, and Áriannia. And she wanted to keep it that way, no need for people to feel a certain way about her when it could easily be prevented.

Emma nodded, “ Then how can you avoid telepathy, I don’t see a way you could. Not unless you were—”

“ I’m not a telepath. I wish I was, but I am not. That power, is…uhmm….complicated and uncertain,” she said not leaving room for her to say more, “ So, are your telepathy and Diamond form your only mutations?”

“ They are. Although, when I am in my diamond form I unfortunately can only use my telepathy in defensive ways and makes it impossible for other telepaths to get into my mind. So I usually switch between that form and my normal form as needed. It can be rather difficult to do during combat, but I manage,” Emma smiled much too sweetly for her tastes.

Valéy nodded, smiling. If she did not know any better she would’ve thought that Emma was not so bad. But she could easily tell that she was lying. Though she had to admit that she was rather good at it. At present she did not know what Emma’s intentions with her were, though she had her suspicions. She was willing to bet that Emma, despite having feelings for Erik and having a daughter, Lorna, with him, Erik did not return her feelings. Emma saw Valéy as a threat to her, as if she would take Erik away from her when she was not even his in the first place.

Valéy was not trying to do that, however, but even is she was, it would not matter. Erik and Emma were no longer together she did not have the right to say anything regarding their nonexistent relationship. Maybe if she were a nicer person, she would pull Emma aside and tell her than nothing was going on with her and Erik, but she was not, and neither was Emma. Especially since she had such an air of passive aggressiveness about her, and she hated that. She would rather her to be direct with her, and she of course was not, which was very annoying. So yes, it may be very childish and immature to not tell her this information, but in her personal opinion Emma deserved it.

Once dinner was over, and everyone had gone to bed or just left the kitchen area. Erik invited Valéy to a chess game in his office. And so they both found themselves sitting across from one another; playing chest, whilst conversing.

“ I admit,” Valéy started, looking intently at the chest board, “ I am not the best conversationalist.”

He raised an eyebrow, a silent invitation for her to say more if she wished to.

She sighed, thinking of how to say this, “ I don’t do very well in social settings, if I am even in them. I do not purposefully seek them. I much prefer to be alone, rather than surrounded…well more like suffocated by other people.”

“ In other words you do not enjoy social situations with strangers, essentially, mostly because they frighten you. And inturn you use your somewhat…playfulness personality in order to avoid that even when it is sometimes feigned. Or as was seen today at dinner, when a topic comes about something you are passionate and excited about you can go on and on for hours. Am I correct?” He said making his move on the board. Despite the fact that she had taken the majority of his pieces, he now had her King circled. There was no move she could make in order to get out of this. He would win now.

She winced from both his excellent move and from his words, “ You are very observant,” she commented under her breath, “ Dare I say, that you are the best player I have ever met. You must play often, though I wonder with whom,” the last part was mostly to herself, even as she left her question open for him to respond. Emma and Sabertooth did not seem like the types to play chess. She moved her King one space to the side, because that was on of the few things she could do, though when he made his next move he would take her King. She had no other choice.

He indulged in a small smile, deciding to enlighten her, “ Before Charles’ and I’s falling out, we played often. Though I would say he won a bit more than I did, it feels good winning again,” he said making his final move, and taking her King.

She laughed, offering her hand to him and they shook hands, “ Good game,” he essentially confirmed that he knew Xavier, which she had already suspected. But now she knew that they were at the very least good friends previously. She assumed that when he said their “falling out” it concerned their different philosophies.

“ Indeed, you are a worthy opponent.”

Valéy smiled. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, though she closed it thinking the better.

“ Ask,” Magneto simply stated.

“ What do you mean?” She lied so obviously.

“ Whatever question that I know is on your mind, ask it,” he knew that there was something that she wanted to ask, so he would allow her to.

She was very tempted to argue with him, and to say that she was not going to ask anything, but she found that despite the nature of her question she got the feeling that he would not get angry with her, “ If you…If you keep Lorna here with you, near to you, then why not Pietro as well? He is your son. I as a parent simply cannot understand. I mean I am not disagreeing with your decision in putting him up for adoption, I can honestly say in your position all things considered I think you made the right choice. But now that he is here in Bayville, why would you not bring him here?” Throughout the whole time whilst she spoke, she was looking down. She hesitantly looked up, relived to see Erik’s calm face.

“ There is no time for such things in a war.”

“ If you have time for Lorna, then why not Pietro?”

He sighed, thinking that this girl was too blunt for her own good, “ Because unlike Lorna, I am Pietro’s only parent. Even if I did bring him here, I would not be a father, not a real one.”

“ You just said it yourself, you are his only parent. Do you not think you owe it to him as your son to at least attempt to be a father? Do you not think that maybe…just maybe having him here would be better than leaving him there without his father? To think that he has been abandoned. I know you may think that he hates you, but I know that he does not. I have seen him when he is at school, and while I have only seen little of him…he idolizes you. I honestly think that he would do nearly everything you would ask of him. He is just a little boy, seeking approval from his father…his father whom he needs. Whom he loves. If you do nothing, one day his love will turn to pure hate. But you can change that…you can be father and son,” she paused looking up at him, “ Take it from me, despite everything I would’ve wished to truly know my biological father. Maybe if things were different we could truly be parent and child. But that was not to be. Even so, I do care for my father in a way even if the only thing others may see is my hatred for him,” she finished, leaving the room in order for him to think about it.

Erik slumped back in his seat. This girl’s words truly affected him in such a way, it did make him rethink things concerning his son. Perhaps what she said was true. Perhaps he would do as Valéy suggested.

___________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Thursday Night around 7 o’clock, Brotherhood Borderhouse)

Most of all of the brotherhood was downstairs, Violette was in her room doing God knows what, just as she usually was it so it was no surprise.

“ Look…Look Touchdown!” Terrence yelled as the team he was rooting for scored.

“ Yes, Yes, Terrence if you would no mind quieting yourself,” Karina said as she flipped to the next page in her book. It was no normal book, however, she did not read those very often, it was a book about fashion, “ I sincerely hope dat you decide to be less irritating when we go home.”

Terrence laughed, “ It’s hardly even a home. It’s like a castle, better actually. It makes me glad that Gambit blew up our house, except for the fact that I had CDs in there…among other things.”

“ Wait What?” Lance asked, looking between the both of them, “ Is that why you both moved into here just now instead of at the beginning?”

They both nodded.

“ If that’s true, then why are you both here now, since apparently you guys have mansion or something…..”

“ Oh, that’s because the place we would live at…well it’s full of adults. And we’re not suppose to tell you this at least I don’t think so, but whatever. The place we will live at on the Weekends and breaks is Magneto’s base…or one of them at least.”

“ Whatthehellwhycantilivetherethatsnotfair!” Pietro yelled, although no one understood him.

“ I’d like to live there, man,” Toad said.

“ I speak for everyone when we say that we all would like to live there. You guys are both hella lucky,” Lance said.

“ Si, if he does no murde us first,” Karina commented under her breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear her.

“ You’re probably exaggerating, Magneto probably isn’t that bad,” Pietro said, feeling the need to defend his father despite everything. He thought that he should be there, Magneto was his father after all. Not that anyone knew, but if they could be there why not him? He was his son…

Karina and Pietro’s gazes intersected, as she looked at him knowingly.

She looked back down to her book just as the phone rang, “ I’llgetit!” Pietro yelled zooming over to the phone picking it up, he thought that it was one of the many girls he gave his number to while he was at school, “ This is The Great Pietro Maximoff,” everyone heard him say very arrogantly.

No one really payed attention after that, as they all thought that it was some girl from school. Though after a few minutes passed and Pietro hung up the phone with a strange expression, one of which they had never seen on him before, “ What?” Terrence asked, smiling, “ Got rejected?”

Pietro quickly pulled some kind of cross between a smirk and a grin on his face, zooming over to Terrence, “ No,” he said assuredly, “ You’re hearing it here first everyone! I am to now live with my father!”

“ Your father?” Terrence asked, confused.

“ Yeah,” Blob and Toad asked, “ What do you mean?”

“ What do you mean, your father?” Lance asked, just as confused as everyone else.

Pietro raised his chin, “ My father, Magneto,” he said before speeding upstairs, out of sight but certainly not out of mind.

“ Magneto is Pietro’s father!” Terrence yelled.

“ Wow, I did not expect that,” Lance said.

“ Did anyone?” Karina said, though she already knew this. Only because her mother told her, told her in full confidence and trust. Her mother trusted her and she would not ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I know I did...
> 
> So Wolverine now knows that Valéy is his daughter, what will he do now? So yeah Gambit, like an idiot, blew up their house! But that’s a good thing because now the gang lives at Magneto’s base which will make things more interesting.
> 
> As for Karina and Terrence on school days they stay with the Brotherhood and on the weekends they live at Magneto’s Base with their parents.
> 
> Yeah guys I really hate Evan Daniels...so he’s gonna get bashed pretty often...
> 
> But what’s going on between Valéy and Erik...hmmm and is Emma jealous?...what will happen next chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Next Sunday!(Maybe)
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ I didn’t do a single thing for you to be acting like such a bitch!”
> 
> Bible Verse: God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble.
> 
> — Psalm 46:1


	12. Magnetic Attraction...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Pietro enters Magneto’s base, a cat fight ensues and has surprising outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the late update guys...but this chapter is 7,000 words so hopefully that makes up for it!
> 
> Enjoy! More notes at the end.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Soon???Idk when.
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ I want to tell you that I think I might have found your birth mother and who she is.”
> 
> Bible Verse: The LORD is nigh unto them that are of a broken heart; and saveth such as be of a contrite spirit.
> 
> —Psalms 34:18

*Narrator’s POV*(Magneto’s Base Friday, 8 December, 2000, after school around 3 o’clock PM)

“ WE ARE HOME!” Valéy yelled as she walked into the base with Karina, Terrence, and Pietro behind her, despite the fact the the bad was huge and she might not be heard. Even though Magneto had given Pietro directions, he had absolutely no idea how to actually use them, so Valéy decided to give him a ride there since they would be going there anyway. She did not want him to end up getting lost, and with bad luck run into the X-Men, and she was just a nice person like that

Terrence and Karina walked off presumably to go to their rooms, but clearly they did not think very much because they of course did not know where their rooms were located, as it was their first time here. Pietro on the other hand just stood their in awe, but Valéy could tell that he felt a bit out of place and knew not what to do it what he was suppose to do.

“ Your father is in his office,” she said to him, as he looked at her, “ You’ll get to it if you go down the hall take two rights and then a left, the door to it is pretty…noticeable,” she said, with a bright and comforting smile on her face. She knew that he would need it, despite him now being here where is father was Magneto might not be very open and parental. She was also almost completely sure that there were many new things he would find out today that he did not know before, such as he had another sister besides Wanda, Baby Lorna nearly 9 years old now. Valéy was also sure that there would be other things that would…surprise him to say the least, perhaps things that even she did not know. After all, Magneto had many secrets, and if one would avert calling them secrets they would at least say that they are unknown things.

Pietro nodded, giving her a genuine smile back, before speeding away. Valéy turned at the sound of Karina’s voice, “ Mother!”

Valéy ran to where she heard her daughter yelling from, “ Yes, Jade?” She used her middle name, “ Have you finally figured out that you know not where your rooms are located,” she said more as a statement than a question.

“ Yes, but I also a’ve da question…”

“ Which is…”

“ As you are aware of, Christmas comes soon. But on next da Friday, there is a da Christmas dance so may I go! Please,” she begged, looking at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

Valéy sighed, “ Okay, Fine, but don’t stay out too late. If you do, I’ll know.”

“ Yes! Tanks!”

(Later, around 7 o’clock)

In the living room was Terrence, Karina, Pietro, and Áriannia, they were talking and watching tv.

“ So,” Terrence started looking at Karina, waiting for his Resident Evil 3: Nemesis to finish downloading on the computer, “ Who’s gonna be your date to the dance Friday since you broke up with your boyfriend yesterday.”

At that Pietro smiled, formulating a plan in his mind, as Karina answered, “ Well…many guys ask even now, though I know not whom I shall pick.”

Terrence laughed to himself, an idea coming to his mind, “ Maybe out of all the guys who ask you, write them in pieces of paper before putting in a bowl. Then mix it around and draw one. The one you pick can be your date.”

She laughed as well, “ Dat idea is amasing!”

Áriannia just looked at her sister shaking her head, “ Well, uh, good night Karina and Terrence,” she said walking to the doorway before turning back around, “ Oh yeah, you too Pietro.”

“ Goodnight!” They all yelled back.

When Áriannia turned back around, and attempted to leave she bumped straight into someone, “ Oh, sorry, Emma,”

She smiled, “ It’s fine.”

When she walked into the living room, she sighed seeing the three people…teenagers really in the room. She was trying to watch the television, but they had it on. But it did not seem like they were actually watching it, so she strode over to the couch, which Pietro was sitting on as well, and popped herself on the other end of it, with plenty of space in between them. She grabbed the remote flipping the channel to the movies she knew should be coming on soon.

Pietro looked at her for a while, though she did not look at him back. He looked as if he was going to say something, but then Valéy skipped…yes literally skipped into the room with a gleeful expression on her face. She went behind Emma, bending down to whisper into her ear.

“ What are you watching?”

Emma looked back briefly, sighing presumably in annoyance, “ I am watching…well Final Destination will come on in a few minutes.”

“ Ooooooooooooohhhh, I am going to get some popcorn before it comes on,” she said running out of the room to fetch said food.

Nearly an hour later, they were both the only ones in the room, watching the horror movie.

Somehow…someway in very unclear and fuzzy details, they both had become very frustrated and annoyed with one another. The air was very tense and one wrong move would lead to a very inconvenient confrontation seeing as they were technically teammates and base mates.

They both watched in surprise as Ms. Lewton was impaled by a kitchen knife. And when her house exploded Emma jumped in surprise, and accidentally hit Valéy.

She froze, “ What the hell? Are you kidding me?”

“ What are you talking about?” Emma asked rather innocently, blinking at her.

She got up from the couch, “ What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Emma now stood up, glaring at her, “ You deserved that hit, even though it was an accident. But other than that, I have no idea what your problem is, I did not do anything to you,” she said turning to leave, but Valéy roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her and effectively stopping her from leaving.

Her eyes started glowing a golden color as she squeezed Emma’s arm, “ I am done with your passive aggressive hostility towards me. You’re constantly giving this fake ass smile, and glaring with me as if I have done something to you, when I have not. And then you do this! Are you trying provoking me!”

Emma wretched her hand free, losing her temper completely, “ Don’t act as if you are fucking innocent in this too! You are not!”

“ I didn’t do anything to you!” Valéy said flailing her arms around in anger, “ God, what is your problem! Please, tell me what the hell I did to you! Because I didn’t do a single thing for you to be acting like such a bitch!”

Emma’s gaze turned icy, “ Don’t you dare call me a bitch!”

At the same time they both launched themselves at each other, forgetting to use their powers. They fell to the ground, rolling around and wrestling with each other for the top space. They threw punches and kicks at each other, barely paying attention The the scratches and bruises that they may have caused.

They found themselves back in a standing position as they circled around each other, but then Emma unexpectedly launched a kick at Valéy, which she just barely avoided, but in doing so she knocked down and broke a lamp.

Her skin burned from the pain if touching the light and all she saw was red.

She threw herself at Emma, though they both barely stayed on their feet, grabbing her arms as she pushed her roughly into the wall, knocking the air out of Emma. As she had no use of her hands, Valéy punched her twice in the face.

Though, Emma recovered fast and grabbed Valéy’s hand she was using to punch her and head butted her, catching her off guard. She kicked her feet from under her, sending her to the ground beneath her.

Valéy quickly scrambled to grab Emma’s ankle, pulling her down to the ground with her. As she squirmed she climbed on top of her, ready to deliver a punch to her face, which would be much beyond devastating.

Before she could do it though, and before they could start another gruesome part of their fight, Valéy felt someone lifting her up from behind, “ No! Let go of me!” She yelled.

The person did let go of her, though they still stopped her from advancing on Emma, “ Valéy, you need to calm down,” she heard Gambit whisper into her ear.

She closed her eyes taking calm and deep breaths, “ Let go of me, Remy,” she said as calmly as she possibly could.

She heard him sigh before he let go of her completely. She stumbled backwards and opened her eyes. She of course saw Gambit, though surprisingly enough she saw Mike glaring daggers at her as he stood in front of Emma rather protectively. She gaped at the sight, though she closed her mouth before pivoting on her heel and calmly leaving the room.

The second she was out of their sight she clenched her fists as they along with her eyes began to glow in anger. She stormed through the hallways in a blind rage, but she intended to go to the training room to calm down and let off some steam. Something that was much needed at the moment.

Though, when she took a right she stopped herself as she saw that someone was in front of her. Despite the fact that she was fuming, she was still considerate enough to make her eyes turn back to their original color in order not to essentially shine a bright light in the other person’s face.

She slowly tilted her head back, looking up into the face of Magneto. She looked into piercing blue eyes, that of which were icy cold. Just as they usually were, it was no surprise at all.

He on the other hand looked into brown-hazel eyes, which he knew to be previously glowing golden and bright. At first glance, one would think that her eyes held a certain emptiness in them, which was rather strange for her. But taking a deeper look, Erik could tell that there was also a certain anger…and even sadness in them. As if some battle was going on inside of her, where of which she had spiraling emotions, as if her eyes knew not which one to choose. He could tell instantly that she was not okay.

Which was why when she took a few steps back, avoiding eye contact, and said, “ Can you please move, Erik,” in a voice which would seem calm on the surface, but was really shaky, nervous, and hardly refraining from yelling, he neglected to do as told.

If this were anyone else, he would simply move aside not caring what was going on or if they were alright or not. But with her it was different, despite really not wanting to, he did care.

He sighed, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him, “ What are you doing, Erik?” She asked in a nonchalant voice, as if she didn’t even care at all.

He did not answer her, but he went down an unrecognizable path, one which she didn’t even knew existed. Clearly, it was suppose to be kept as a secret.

They arrived at double doors, putting in the 3rd level password which only he knew and now Valéy, which he pushed opened and he finally let her go. She sat on the floor, putting her head in her hands.

Erik carefully walked over to her, she was shaking. He saw that it was mostly from anger, but it was from something else as well, “ Are you alright, Valéy?” He asked in a gentle voice, preparing himself for an outburst if such would even be necessary, “ You have scars and bruises all over yourself,” he did have experience with such things after all, considering his daughter Wanda.

She started laughing, a bit hysterically, “ No, I am not okay,” she said in between laughs. She lifted her head from her hands, there were tears streaming down her cheeks, “ Do I look okay, to you?” She stood up walking over to one of the mirrors, as her laughing continued, reigniting itself to be much stronger than before.

She placed the palms of both of her hands on the glass of the mirror. Her breaths starting coming fast, as her laughing ceased itself. Tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, her whole body shaking.

Erik could not take the sight any longer, and even though he knew he shouldn’t…he couldn’t stop himself. He strode over to her trembling form, putting his left hand on hers. He heard her breath hitch, and he started to pull back, but her right hand grabbed his on the mirror.

“ Don’t, please,” she said in a quiet voice, much different from how she usually was.

Her breathing started to slow down until it returned to normal, the normal speed, and she stopped shaking. She opened her eyes, and he moved his hand from on top of hers, but his hand was still on the mirror next to hers. She turned from facing the mirror to face him, and she noticed that he did back away, giving her plenty room to leave if she wished, and she found it to be very kind and considerate. Seeing as it was Magneto she was with. Kind, nice, and considerate were…very…rare to find in him, but she appreciated it very much all the same.

“ What happened? Were you attacked? You do not have to tell me everything, if you do not wish to, but if someone attacked you I need to know.”

She smiled up at him, gladdened and surprised at how genuinely concerned he sounded. She felt safe and comfortable with him, surprisingly enough, so she would tell him the whole truth. Well, mostly anyway, “ No, no one attacked me,” she said walking over to the punching back she just now noticed was in the room. There was also other gym equipment in the room, but there was also a sitting area with a television as if it was a living room. There was also a bar, and a small kitchen area. There were a few doors scattered about the place. She thought It looked like a hideout, but technically this base was already a hideout in an of itself. Valéy began to wrap her hands, as to not ‘hurt!’ herself, not that she would care very much, “ Oh, I’ll tell you what happened,” she said with venom in her voice, “ Emma happened.”

Magneto looked taken aback for a moment, but after regaining his composure he sighed, putting his hand on his forehead, “ Oh God,” He said in a tired and exasperated tone.

She finished wrapping her hands, and looked at him curiously, “ You sound like…”

“ Like something similar to this has happened before?” She nodded, “ It has. I would think you would know with your powers,” Erik commented.

“ No, I don’t. They don’t exactly work like that. I can search for certain things, I don’t see everything, that’s somewhat impossible. Well actually I guess if I locked someone up in a cage and just touched them for hours, I may actually be able to see everything. But of course I can’t do that, well I guess I can with Wolverine…okay never mind,” she sad, finishing her little ramble.

“ What did she do to you?”

Valéy laughed as she got in a stance to start punching the punching bag, “ Can you hold the punching bag please,” he did as asked, “ Thanks. But do not worry,” she said delivering a forceful punch to the bag, “ Emma did not exactly fair well herself.”

“ You foug—” Erik started, though she purposefully interrupted him.

“ If you’ll let me finish. I’ll start from the beginning so that it will make more sense,” she delivered punch after punch to the bag. If he was not holding it, the assault would send it flailing all over the place, “ From the moment we first met, I have not liked her at all, and I am sure that the feeling is mutual. She just strikes me as having a very…manipulative and antagonistic personality. That was why it **seemed** like we liked each other, but we did not at all,” she continued her fervent punches, “ Though, I am not sure why she dislikes me I never did anything to her. I do have an idea though.”

At that moment their eyes connected in a mutual understanding of what her meaning was.

“ Anyways, there were little things here and there. Then, this was probably not my smartest idea, but I decided to watch a movie with her. One that I hadn’t seen before but I had been wanting to see,” she started getting off track again, “ It was a horror movie, and you can only imagine what happened,” she said, starting to laugh as she continued punching, “ Some of the ways people died were so messed up, and so…” she shivered, thinking about it, “ Okay, sorry, back on the topic at hand. So since it was a horror movie, it…had you at the edge of your seat. And then things happened and then all of a sudden we were fighting each other. I really don’t even know how it happened,” she lied.

“ You are joking right? This sounds so juvenile,” she tried to interrupt him, but he kept on going, “ And I am sure that you know exactly how it happened, as well as your role in it.”

She looked at him, stopping her punches, innocently blinking up at him, “ I don’t know what you mean. I am innocent in this, and I was but a victim. You need not scold me,” she half-joked.

“ I cannot tell if you are joking or not. And if you were my child, I would do much more than scold you. Children these days are much too soft and coddled.”

She turned serious, forgetting about her previously unserious stance, “ While I agree with you in that last part, I feel like you are judging not knowing the full story. Being controlling as usual,” she said the last part under her breath, but he clearly heard her as he raised an eyebrow, giving her a look, “ And if I’m the one that’s wrong Emma is just as wrong as I am.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

“ I’m not done yet. Gambit pulled me away from her, and Mike pulled Emma up from the floor,” Valéy smiled, thinking how she was so clearly winning in that fight, while Erik rolled his eyes, “ Am I wrong to feel betrayed by them? Mostly Mike. But am I?”

“ Not necessarily, but—”

“ I feel betrayed. And now I imagine Emma, Mike, and maybe a little bit of Gambit’s faces on this punching bag. But it’s not enough. I want to actually fight someone…”

“ Fight me,” Erik said, out of no where.

She just stared at him for a moment, “ Uhhh, What?”

“ I said spar with me.”

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, “ Without Powers right, because I am sure you would beat me, but only barely. Though you’d probably defeat everyone.”

“ Yes, without powers. Will you or will you not?” He asked harshly, getting impatient with her.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the tone he used with her, “ Are you sure you want to do this, Erik?”

“ More than sure,” he said, smirking a bit. She was underestimating him, Erik knew he would get her.

“ Well you—” he cut her off by flipping her; she landed on the floor gasping for air. He looked down at her, satisfyingly, and she looked up at him gaping. She quickly stood back up, “ That’s not fair, you didn’t say we started yet.”

“ Your enemy will not announce when they start fighting you.”

She glared at him, flailing her arms in the air, “ Uuuhhhhhhhhh! I hate it when people do that!” She already knew that. It was one of the first things taught when one learned combat. Of **course** she knew that.

He went for her again while she was fuming, but she dodged it, adapting from his first time when he flipped her.

“ You will not get another chance, anyways,” she said, just before delivering a kick to his abdomen, but he didn’t flinch at all, and he barely even moved. She sighed, wondering how and why he was so strong and sturdy. He should not be. It was not as if she was sparring with Sabertooth, who would not be able to suppress his inhuman strength and sturdiness like the rest of them could just not use their powers.

They both went back and forth landing as well as dodging blows from one another. Erik ended up flipping Valéy twice in a row, and then for the 3rd round he simply subdued her until she yielded. Then she subdued him once, she smiled down at him.

“ Finally, I was just about to give up,” she said helping him up, he grabbed her hand, smirking, which was very strange and out of character for him. But she soon realized what he was going to do, but she was too late as he flipped her again!

She gasped on the ground, closing her eyes and sighing. She looked at bit like a pouting child; she stood back up again, “ You’re so mean to me. And I think I’m done now. I let off all of my steam.”

He laughed at the sight of her, “ Well do not say I neglected to warn you.”

“ You didn’t,” she said quietly. She was mad that she kept on losing and that he was better than her, but she forgot about it, though not really she would get him back, and moved on quickly, “ Mike is my best friend, and has been for several years. So while I am mad at him right now, I’ll get over it. I think we’re the perfect best friends. We’re alike in every way, well except for one. He reads books outside,” she said with distaste, “ While I read my books in my room which I constantly lock myself in. I don’t like the outdoors, unless it involves water or swimming. Do you like the outdoors?” She asked walking over to one of the couches to sit. It looked so out of place in this room, but she was not complaining.

“ Yes,” He answered simply and plainly.

“ Erik, can you sit down please? You look too imposing standing up while I sit here,” he sighed, but he complied sitting next to her, “ If I had food and water and entertainment, I could easily stay in my house all day. But then again, I cannot since Gambit destroyed it,” she said thinking back to it, frowning, but then she smiled, looking at Erik, “ I feel as if I have been talking this whole time, while you have hardly said a word. Which is very strange for me, as it is usually the other way around. I don’t even know truly that much about you.”

“ What is there to know?”

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a look.

“ Alright, there is a lot to know. What would you like to know then?” He trusted her enough to tell her some things about himself. Although, there would be some things he would never, that no one knew about him and he would intend to keep it that way.

She smiled gleefully, “ What was your childhood like?” She knew that there were a lot of bad things in Erik’s childhood, but she did not know exactly everything, her powers did not work like that, “ Tell me about the good things, your fond memories.”

Erik smiled, thinking of a few things, “ While I was born in Germany, my family lived in Poland for a short time. Then back to Germany, then to other European Countries, then Africa, then here in America. I **was J** ewish. I like playing chess and reading books, mostly historical or strategic ones. I like to think that I am above humans, because I am,” He finished, “ Does that answer satisfy you?”

She hung her head low, laughing a bit, as she shook her head. She looked at him, “ Well…you’re doing it kind of wrong, Erik. I’ll give you an example. I speak 8 languages, English, Italian, French, German, Sign language, Spanish, Latin, and some Russian. How many do you speak?”

“ I speak 8 languages. English, German, Polish, French, Some Russian, Ukranian, Hebrew, and Portugese.”

“ So not Italian,” she didn’t wait for him to reply, “ Thank God,” she smiled to herself thinking that she did not have to worry whether he would understand her if she spoke in her mother tongue.

“ What do you know?” He asked, seemingly out of no where.

At first Valéy was confused as to what he meant. But then she realized what it was but she didn’t exactly want to tell him, “ What…what do you mean?”

“ What do you know about me from my memories?”

She let in a shaky breath. She did not like talking to people about what she saw when she touched them. That is the reason why she did not tell most people about that power. But of course MAGNETO knew, “ I…are…you really want to hear what I know? Like you really do?” She said, her voice shaking and unsteady. She began fiddling with her hands, looking down at them to avoid eye contact from him, “ Because I…I don’t think that you’ll really like it,” He didn’t seem like the type of person who would appreciate people invading his private memories, “ or appreciate it. And…And I don’t—”

He captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head to be eye-level with his. Her eyes were wide and he had effectively stopped her nervous and frightened rambling. His gaze held such intensity, as it always did. Especially when he was looking at HER, “ Shall one tell a painter not to paint? Or a baker not to bake. Or a writer not to write,” as he gazed into her eyes, she could not look away. His eyes, which were icy blue, as if she was froze, “ It is not wrong to use your God given gifts. Anyone who believes so is a fool,” He finished before letting her go.

She lowered her eyes, before looking at him again, “ I…” she took a deep breath starting again, promising herself she would not stutter and stumble over her words. God forbid that she would cease speaking completely, “ I know that you were born as Max Eisenhardt in 1929 in Germany. Your father was Jacob Eisenhardt. Your mother was Edie Eisenhardt, your Uncke was Erich Eisenhardt and your sister was Ruth Eisenhardt. You lived in Germany until 1935, when your family fled to Poland to get away from the persecution of Jews. But in the German invasion of Poland you and your family were captured and sent to Warsaw,” she stopped her nervous fast speaking there, and looked at him hesitantly, “ Do you want me to continue?”

They both knew that the next part would be hard and tragic, but he nodded for her to go on.

She took another deep breath, speaking slowly and carefully about how his family was executed and he was forced to bury them in a mass grave with many other innocent Jews. About how he was sent to Auschwitz and met a Romani girl named Magda. About how he used his Magnetic Powers to escape together. How they got married and had a daughter named Anya. How they lived peacefully for years, until one day his powers went out of control near coworkers. That when he got him from work his house was on fire which had been set from his coworkers. He was able to save his wife, Magda, but he couldn’t save his daughter Anya and she died. That he killed all of them. That his wife ran away. That he was in the run and he never found his wife. That he had the new identity of ‘Erik Magnus Lehnsherr’ created. That he met Charle Xavier in Africa where they talked about philosophies and both had no choice but to reveal their mutations. That he left, and while they were good friends, they didn’t see eye to eye and that he stole a lot of Nazi Gold, which was why he was nearly infinitely wealthy. How he moved to the United States briefly entertained a relationship with a woman who had Pietro and Wanda, before she died when they were young and he took care of both of them on his own. They both developed their powers as young children and Wanda’s became uncontrollable to the point where she blew up their house and nearly killed them as well as others. He put her in the mental institution she currently resided in, and while he took care of Pietro for a while he eventually gave him up for adoption to focus more on his plans for mutants. That he met Emma and they had a long relationship, albeit mostly purely physical, where in which the romantic part was one-sided on Emma’s part that it produced Lorna. That the only reason why he did not put Lorna up for adoption was because Emma was able to take care of her even when he would be gone for long amounts of time. Then of course how he and Mystique had found her and Mike. When she finished she looked up at him, “ Of course I know more and didn’t really do the specific things, but that’s pretty much it.”

He just nodded, holding her gaze.

“ You’re…you’re not angry with me, are you?” She asked carefully, despite what he had said about using her gifts she was still unsure. Frankly she wished not to ruin their budding friendship…which is what she chose to label whatever their relationship whatever it was. Not that any label could fit to describe it **perfectly**.

“ No. I am not,” He said reaching up to stroke her cheek, tenderly.

Valéy closed her eyes, letting out a relaxing sigh at the action. She wanted to lean in closer to his touch, to be engulfed completely in his scent and his warm ness. But she dared not make any attempt to do so. She was afraid…afraid to have any semblance of affection…true affection. All because of her past and what **he** did to her. To think that Sebastian still ruled her life, she loathed it. But she had to accept the fact a long time ago. And she was sure that Magneto of all people would not have a true care in the world for **her** of all people. After all he was with Emma for a while, and he did not want her, nor did he particularly care about her. How could he care about **her**? He simply couldn’t, especially with all of his past demons. But then again, they both had demons.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him in gratitude, silently expressing her thanks to him that she could not say aloud.

He simply nodded, no trace of a smile or any other recognizable expression on his face. His hand dropped from her face, and she nearly groaned at the loss of his touch which she so desired and longed for now. She felt empty and loss with it gone, but knew the feeling would go away. She looked up at him as he stood rising to his full height, which was well over six feet. He held out his hand to her, “ Come, you are exhausted, I will escort you back to your rooms.”

She just now realized how tired she was, her eyelids felt droopy and heavy. She nodded, silently obeying as she grabbed his hand and stood.  
_________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Saturday, 9 December)

Terrence sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Surprisingly enough everyone in the base was there as well, except for Magneto and Valéy. Terrence, Karina, Áriannia, and Pietro were sitting at the island, while everyone else was sitting at the actual table.

“ God, I can’t wait to get home. I need to play Resident Evil again. Otherwise I’ll just roll in a ball and die.”

Karina looked at him in somewhat feigned shock, “ Oh, so you no miss your girlfriend, Brook?”

His eyes widened, “ Oh, yeah, I miss Brook,” he said just before his phone rang. He reached for it, but just before he could grab it, Pietro did, “ What the hell, Pietro!” He yelled, getting annoyed at Pietro’s usual antics. Mike looked at Terrence…well more like glared at him for cussing in front of him, “ Sorry,” It was the rule. You never ever cuss in front of your parents, everyone else is fair game, but never in front of your parents. Whether you were 7, 15, or 45. You never ever do it.

“ Hello, this is Pietro Maximoff speaking,” He smiled as he said so, and as Terrence tried to get it from him.

“ Give it back, Pietro!” He said chasing after Pietro, as they both ran around the island. Pietro was not using his superseded, and yet he was still faster than Terrence.

“ Oooohhhh…Hello Brook.”

“ Pietro!” Terrence yelled, feeling nervous that Pietro would mess things up with his girlfriend whom he really really liked.

“ Uhhh…I am pretty sure that he left around 10 o’clock last night…”

“ No I freaking didn’t! You know that is not true Pietro! Give me my phone!”

He laughed, “ Okay, Okay, Okay. I am just kidding, he’s right here with me,” a few seconds later he stopped running and gave the phone to Terrence, before sitting back down at the island.

Terrence glared at him, before putting his phone up to his ear, “ Uhh, Hey Brook.”

“ Yeah, hi, where are you? I tried calling the Brotherhood Boardinghouse phone since I know you don’t always have your phone with you, but Violette said that you were gone for the weekend. What does she mean by that, where are you? If you’re going on a trip you never told me.”

“ Uhhh,” Terrence said conscious of the inhabitants in the kitchen staring at him. Though he continued the conversation trying his best to ignore them, “ Look, the thing is…it’s just that.”

“ Terrence…” Brook started with uneasiness in her voice, “ Where. Are. You.”

“ Brook, I’m…I’m with my dad,” he said glancing over to Mike, who was giving him a look, “ We decided that I would stay at the Boardinghouse on weekdays and I would stay with him on the weekends,”

She scoffed, “ Do you think I’m dumb Terrence. If you are there then why is Pietro there too?”

He glared daggers at Pietro, resenting him for answering the call for him, “ He…he is just over cause I invited him. You know, we were having fun and playing video games and stuff.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then a sigh, “ Okay…if that’s true then let me talk to Karina, you’re parents live together so she should be there too.”

Terrence smiled, “ Okay,” he handed the phone to Karina.

“ Hallo, Brook.”

“ Hey, is Terrence telling the truth?”

“ Yes, he is,” she gave Terrence a look, “ He is really sorry for no telling you but do not worry I promise you he is being honest.”

“ Okay, thanks, can you give the phone back?”

“ Mhmm,” she handed the phone back to Terrence, “ You are welcome,” she said.

He mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her, “ Okay Terrence I’m really sorry for not trusting you. Y’know its just because in the past I have a lot of bad experiences with relationships. Forgive me?”

“ Of course I do! But I understand, baby,” he said walking out of the kitchen.

Karina turned to Pietro, shaking her head.

“ What?”

“ Dat was so rude! You could ave ruin thou relationship,” she whisper-yelled.

He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth, “ Oh come on,” he said not even attempting to whisper or quiet their conversation, “ Terrence does the same thing to me all the time, and you never say anything then. How come it’s different now?” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, “ First, he is my friend, you are not. Second, because da girls dat call you are never in da relationship with you.”

He smirked, “ Y’know…you really sound kinda jealous, Karina.”

“ In your dreams, I do not intend to become one of you paramours,” Karina said, thinking that he likely did not know what the word meant.

“ Sure, sure. It doesn’t matter anyway, I have a date to go on,” He said standing up, brushing off his jacket, before putting it on.

“ Ah…I wonder what you will do?” She said sarcasm dripping from her.

“ Oh I think you know, in fact, I think you wish it was you,” He said speeding off before she could utter another word.

She looked at the doorway gaping, before huffing and storming out of the room.

“ This makes me glad that I am no longer a teenager,” Emma said, talking to Mike “ There’s always so much unnecessary and childish drama. Although, I was usually never too involved in it, though. Just a little bit.”

“ I was the opposite. In fact, I was just like Terrence, except I had around four different girlfriends every year to represent each season,” Mike said as they both laughed.

Although their laughs ceased when moments later, Valéy sauntered into the kitchen while in her mutant form, her skin pale nearly white and her blue wavy hair hanging loosely, with a very wide smile on her face, though it dropped once she saw Emma. She squinted her eyes, as they both looked accusingly at each other, but then Valéy smiled once again walking over to Emma and Mike, “ Good morning Mike, good morning Emma.”

“ Good morning,” Mike said calmly, looking between both of them.

Valéy was not surprised that Emma did not greet her back.

Mike tried to defuse the tense environment, “ You look like you slept well.”

“ I did,” she said smiling the same smile from before, “ I had a good dream,” she said before sitting next to Áriannia on the island. But even from there they both continued to glare at each other.

Seeing as there were always team training sessions on Saturdays, it would make for a very very long day.

(Later)

After beating Emma in the training session, she offered her her hand to help her up. She felt a bit better now that she had had time to calm down and let off some steam after their little spat, even though it was hardly little. She felt as if the entire thing could have been avoided if she had just told Emma the truth, even though she still felt she did not deserve to know.

Emma looked at her strangely, but took her hand none the less,” Thank you,” she said, sheepishly.

She smiled warmly, “ Your welcome, I was hoping that we could talk, Emma,”

Her eyes winded, but she nodded and they went outside the training room, “ About last night—”

“ No, it’s fine. I get that it was likely an accident, and that I was probably over reacting just a little bit, or maybe a lot…so for that I am sorry. Really sorry.”

Emma shook her head, “ No,” she sighed, “ I accept your apology of course, but it wasn’t just you in the wrong, it was me as well. I was being rather…passive aggressive. To be completely honest, I was jealous of you.”

“ I was as well, in a way,” Valéy admitted, thinking of how much time she had been spending with Mike recently, “ Mike is my best friend, and has been for years. To see you with him so much, made me a little…well a lot jealous. And kinda betrayed by him, but now it seems so ridiculous and childish.”

She nodded, “ I was jealous of you and Erik.”

Valéy gulped, trying hard not to laugh out loud, despite already guessing that this is what it was about.

“ Then I started talking more to Mike, and I think we’re friends now. He is a good friend to me, and honestly to everyone. But I see now that I have no reason to be jealous of you and Erik,” Emm said, thinking back to what Erik told her after breakfast when they were both with Lorna, “ So for that I am sorry.”

Valéy smiled, let out a breath of relief, “ I am glad that this is over,” she laughed as did Emma.

“ So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Pietro and Magneto are reconciled...but that doesn’t mean that they live each other soo much and whatnot.
> 
> Vakéy and Emma have a cat-fight...mmm...I think Valéy won.
> 
> Valéy and Emma have a loooonng talk and grow closer, what’s in store for them in the future? Only time will tell.
> 
> And Karina and Pietro flirting a bit...ohhh!
> 
> Emma and Valéy are now cool, but that doesn’t mean that they are besfriends and it will be rainbows and sunshine from now on.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Next Chapter Update: Soon???Idk when.
> 
> Preview for next chapter: “ I want to tell you that I think I might have found your birth mother and who she is.”
> 
> Bible Verse: The LORD is nigh unto them that are of a broken heart; and saveth such as be of a contrite spirit.
> 
> —Psalms 34:18

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah guys this the sequel to “Before Bayville” it’s been a bit of a long time coming, so I hope that you guys will like it.....
> 
> —FieryMaze Instagram:fierymaze_ao3


End file.
